A Mirror's Reflection
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Sometimes seeing's not enough. Sess X Kag
1. Just my Imagination

**A Mirror's Reflection**

_Summary: Sometimes seeing's not enough_

_Lady Nefertiti: I don't own Inuyasha, expect ooc-ness in my fics, I also don't own the products I mention in this fic. I think all of the above is a given so just expect all of that. This IS a Sess X Kag (It's the only kind of pairing I will write) The fics kind of angsty and drama-ish. This fic is written __only__ for and isn't posted on any other site. _

_anyway, enjoy reading and don't forget to review!_

**Chapter 1: Just my Imagination**

* * *

"Pocky for the kids: Check."

"Polish for Sango." Check."

"Hentai magazines for Miroku: Check."

"Ramen for Inuyasha: Check."

"Jewel shards: Check."

"Pepper spray to ward Kouga off: Double Check."

"Items to do dirty things to Inuyasha: Check."

Kagome was currently at home in her room frowning at her oversized yellow bag which was lying innocently on her bed. Something was missing and it was bothering her or maybe there was something in her bag she needed to get out so Inuyasha didn't find out. She didn't feel very well. It seemed like a haze and everything was blurry and foggy to her. Did the Tylenol she took hours ago have drowsiness side effects in it? It seemed so and she put a hand over her forehead to feel her temperature. Warm. Shrugging off the the feeling that there was something wrong with her she closed the flap of the bag and put it on. It seemed the bag would forever grow and enlarge and never rip into shreds.

Proceeding down the stairs she yelled a goodbye to her family and then opened the well house. She stared at the top of the well for a second and sighed. Had it really been that long since she'd first met Inuyasha? Her first crush...Inuyasha. But even he, the dimwit, didn't want anything to do with her. Was it really his fault though? Kagome wasn't the first and she didn't fit into the picture, into his world. It was sad, it was horrible and it made Kagome sad that a friend of hers could behave in such a way. Even traveling with the dimwitted hanyou seemed like a chore these days. You just couldn't live with the guy who always thought that what he said and did was always right.

She jumped down the well and let the blue light engulf her and which would eventually lead her to the Sengoku Jidai, the warring states era, the era of demons, magic and power. She arrived at the bottom of the well and looked up. Blue sky's and sunshine. She was here with her friends now and then she started climbing up the well, holding onto the vines. It was odd that something felt wierd to Kagome today. Climbing out she brushed her skirt off and stretched, yawning a little. It was kind of boring now, being here in this era. Nothing interesting really happened anymore. Nowadays not even that brother of Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru, came to try and kill him. It was a pity really.....

It was like a daily schedule to her, wake up, kill a demon or two, play or help Kaede-sama, kill another demon if it attacked the village, take a hot spring bath with Sango, talk about the day or which males the cuter one with Sango, eat dinner and then sleep. Sheesh...how did people these days really get along in life? it was enough to drive anyone mental.....

Kagome walked towards the village and kicked a pebble as she walked on ahead. She did not blame Inuyasha for 'two-timing' her or whatever word one wanted to call it. It wasn't like she was _seeing _Inuyasha or was his girl-friend or whatever. She shook her head and walked on, women were busy working in the rice-fields, picking or planting rice in those watery waters and children could be heard playing and laughing nearby. She wondered whether Shippo was among one of them, even he had been upset that she was going back to her era so soon. But that was only because he missed his okka-san. Well she hoped that he'd be happy to see that she had brought him pocky.

Back to the thoughts of Inuyasha Kagome frowned. She promised herself she would not cry or get sick if she saw Inuyasha and the dead Kikyo mating. Kagome knew where he ran off to at night, she chose to hide it....the truth was just too painful. Kagome had made a wise choice (she'd thought) when she told Inuyasha that she wouldn't be his mate nor sleep with him, even he had the audacity to ask her if she would. Was she some sort of fool? Was she blind that she couldn't see that he was a liar, lying to himself that he loved her? She saw them mating one time, by accident, it had torn her to shreds because that was when she had loved him. Healing the heart took time and this time she promised herself, she had promised mama back home no one would ever (and Kagome wouldn't ever!) let anyone break her fragile heart again. Little foolish schoolgirl.....A memory flashed in Kagome's mind and she smiled, but briefly.

_-Flashback- _

_Kagome stood rooted to the spot, her feet unprepared to move for whatever reason, her eyes looking at the ground in shame and hate, a feeling she wasn't too fond of. She didn't think she was that worthless. Inuyasha and Kikyo....._

_Inuyasha and Kikyo....._

_Inuyasha and Kikyo....._

_A hand was placed on her shoulder backing her away from the scene and he had said to her softly, a mere whisper in her ear, 'You would lower yourself by shedding tears for the likes of him?' _

_-End Flashback- _

Her love for Inuyasha didn't die....no it kind of dissappated...vanished slowly.

'Sesshomaru why were you so kind to me? Am I a human girl worth your time? worthy in your eyes?' Kagome thought staring at the sky sadly. If only things had been different she would've.....

"Kagome!" a voice behind her called, sounding happy to see her. Kagome turned around, she'd been broken out of her trail of thought. "Kagome-sama I thought I'd never see you again since you left so hurridly!" Miroku said. "Come with me! Sango and I have a happy annoucement to make and we wanted you to be te first one to know it!" He took her arm and led the way towards the village. Kagome smiled inwardly. Miroku, her happy hentai houshi friend. At least someone was happy.

" Miroku whatever is it?" Kagome asked him as they came to Kaede's hut. Usually she saw Miroku with a handprint adorning his cheek but now......Both of them walked into the hut and were greeted by a beaming and yet blushing Sango. "Sango?" Kagome asked as she was being hugged mercilessly by her 'big sister' "Oh Sango...I can't breath!"

"Oh Kagome-chan! I just found out that I'm pregnant!" Sango said happily. Kagome's eyes widened and then she hugged Sango back fiercely. "At first I was so worried...." Sango started.

"And you were so worried for months that you couldn't have children...." Kagome said chiding her and stepping back to see her properly.

"Oh good god." Miroku said shaking his head. "Two happy sobbing females....scary." and then he walked out of the hut mumbling something he'd forgotten to do.

"When did you find out that you...." Kagome started.

"Kaede-sama told me a while ago and it was Inuyasha who...well since he is technically a demon and have sense to smell if a woman is...." and then Sango trailed off as she saw Kagome's expression when she mentioned Inuyasha's name. "Oh Kagome! I'm so sorry I....."

Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder and said it was okay. Seriously did Sango really think she was going to cry if she used Inuyasha and Kikyo in the same sentence? That was over and done with. Not even a dull ache. How could she have forgotten? Women in this era got married and had children earlier. In the future Kagome was still considered a child/teenager and having babies her age? it was a scandalous thought. Possibly a different story if a boyfriend got you pregnant.....anyway,

It was him...Even if he had spoken one sentence, one insignificant sentence with no real reason, to her it meant so much more.....

_'You would lower yourself by shedding tears for the likes of him?' _

"Where is Kaede right now?" Kagome asked Sango.

"She's out and tending to other sick women in the village." Sango said. "Why don't we go and..." but Sango was cut short when someone stormed into the hut.....

"Kagome! Wench! We're under attack and now you up and decide to show your face here?! I don't care if your having girly problems or love problems you get your skinny butt on the battlefield now!" Inuyasha started to yell.

'Inuyasha.....' Kagome said inwardly.

"Kikyo's there already and I had to stop and get you!" Inuyasha continued.

"Who's attacking us? I didn't hear anything and its quiet here." Kagome asked aloud.

"How _dare_ you bring Kikyo into this Inuyasha! It's always about her and now that Kagome's back you have to go on and on about your dead girl?!" Sango said basically growling at him. She stepped in front of Kagome and folded her arms firmly. Inuyasha took a step back from Sango. He wasn't about to go one-on-one with a pregnant girl.

"It's Naraku's puppet **and** that bastard brother of mine! Sesshomaru decided to show his ugly face here again! I don't know what he wants, perhaps he's sided with Naraku again! I wouldn't put it past him!" Inuyasha continued pacing and then grabbed Kagome's arm and started yanking her out the door, Kagome lost in thought paid no heed that she was being pulled along by a certain hanyou.

'Sesshomaru's here.....Should I attack him? Will I be able to?' Kagome said inwardly. Inuyasha ordered that Sango stay behind since she was expecting but it all depended if Sango wanted to listen to him or not. They came towards the battlefield, Naraku and Kikyo fighting, Miroku unhappy that he was unable to do anything since Naraku's hell bees were watching his Kazaana and the second he opened the vortex they would attack him. Then there was Sesshomaru looking like he was so utterly bored. He turned (since he caught Kagome's scent) and gave them an interested look.

"Hn."

Kagome blinked at him and gave him a look which said, 'What?'

"Treating the little Miko like baggage....." Sesshomaru said coldly then looked away at the dead Miko, Kikyo then back at Inuyasha. "Don't look now, but you're dead miko is about to die.... again."

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said running to her as she fell on her side. Naraku ran away like the coward he was followed by his bees. He didn't notice that he'd pushed Kagome aside roughly in the process and she lost her balance, falling to the ground. Sesshomaru caught her in his arms and gave her a thoughtful look. Kagome speechless (for the first time in her life) remained like a statue in his arms. Sesshomaru said nothing to her (thank god) otherwise she would've fainted right there, was looking at Inuyasha and Kikyo's exchange with obvious disgust.

"Interesting...your choice in choosing a male is very weak." he said still not looking at her. Kagome glared at him and was about to retort when he took a hold of her wrist.

'...............'

Miroku sighed at the picture of Inuyasha and Kikyo. He picked his staff of the ground looked up and froze. Not a friendly sight. "Sesshomaru-sama! With all due respect I would appreciate it if you would hand Kagome-sama over to me." Sesshomaru didn't even bat an eyelash and set Kagome on her feet.

"You think this Sesshomaru would harm this little Miko who can't save herself for her life?" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. Miroku held his silence and then really thought about it. Why did what Sesshomaru say make sense to him?! He didn't have time to go off and kill a miko.....human blood staining his hands....it was a laughable thought to think that Sesshomaru would kill any old human just for the heck of it. He didn't really have a purpose for it did he?

Inuyasha making sure that Kikyo was still alive (A/N: everyone laugh at this) looked up to see if everyone was okay. Kagome was too close to his brother. What was she doing?! "Wench! Kikyo did everything and you just stood there!" he said.

"You....sometimes you make me so mad! You think you can saunter in here to the past and have everything you want? have everything the way you want it? Never forget that Kikyo was here first and will always be here!

"You should look in the mirror at yourself! You're just a reflection of the better one! The REAL one! The mirror shows you Kikyo, not Kagome!" Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome stilled.

__

'The mirror shows you Kikyo, not Kagome!'

'The mirror shows you Kikyo, not Kagome!'

Sesshomaru frowned at this and gave Kikyo this evil look which made her shiver. His look which clearly said, 'You'd best handle that hanyou of yours or he's dead. Insulting a perfectly respectable human girl....'

"SIT!" Kagome said.

**(BOOM!) **

"That's right." Sesshomaru began softly and smoothly.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 1 of my new fic._

_Please read and review._


	2. Tension

_Chapter 2: Tension_

_Last time: Sesshomaru frowned at this and gave Kikyo this evil look which made her shiver. His look which clearly said, 'You'd best handle that hanyou of yours or he's dead. Insulting a perfectly respectable human girl....' _

_"SIT!" Kagome said. _

_**(BOOM!) **_

_"That's right." Sesshomaru began softly and smoothly. _

_Lady Nefertiti: I wasn't very happy about this chapter so I was going to delete the entire fic but I won't because I'm so happy about the positive outcome of the first chapter. Please read and review to tell me what you think about it. _

* * *

_-Inu-tachi- _

No one was speaking as they all stared at one another. Kind of like _stare_ showdown. The tension in the air was thick. Of course Sesshomaru felt right at home, being that he really didn't have much to say unless it was important.

_-Kagome- _

Words could not express Kagome's feelings right now. She wasn't sad and she swore to herself that she wasn't going to cry….at least in front of Sesshomaru who already thought that humans were lower than the soil beneath his feet. She wanted to run somewhere...but where to? She had already returned from the present and no doubt that Inuyasha would follow her past or present time, apologizing profusely that it was his fault and he was the baka. But did the hanyou feel the _damage _that he did to her? It wasn't even her heart that took the blow these days. It was her inner soul. She shivered as she gave Inuyasha a cold stare that even Sesshomaru would be proud of. She could laugh inwardly at herself if she wasn't so distressed at the moment. Soul indeed. Kikyo had some of that too…..so what did Kagome have that Kikyo didn't?

'_You are but a mere shadow of the real one…..' _

She knew what the others had wanted….she'd brought it with her from the present for everyone else. Pocky, Magazines, Pepper spray, Ramen but what had she brought for herself? More pain? But perhaps she'd brought that upon herself. It was her fault she was so damn kind. She always brushed him off because he was a friend right? And friends always poked fun at each other sometimes…..but this time even sitting him hadn't been all that fun.

Her feet were frozen to the ground although her mind told her to go and run towards the well, seal it and forget all about the jewel hunt and about this place. Damned honor and all. And why had Sesshomaru agreed with her anyway? Saved her from her fall? Weirdo. A gorgeous one though she thought vaguely. She didn't notice that although he had let her go she was standing close to him, a look of worry still upon Miroku's face. She was having a thought, she should purify the hanyou….and then force Sesshomaru to join them and their rag-tag group.

_-Sango- _

She'd decided that she wasn't going to sit and wait for everyone. So she walked (as fast she could) towards where Inuyasha had dragged Kagome off, the battlefield. She knew she was and would be in for a long lecture from Miroku, saying that she was in no condition to be traveling alone and onto a scene of a battle? He should have her locked in the house. Panicky dads-to-be….not a pretty sight. She didn't hear any loud swearing from Inuyasha or loud cackling from Naraku or Kagome's sits….it was quiet, too quiet oh HELL!!! WAS everyone perhaps dead?! How would she, Sango, be able to destroy Naraku all on her own?

She came onto the scene (finally) and what she saw wasn't really what she expected. Kagome giving Inuyasha a cold look, while he was spread out eagle like in a crater with a 'sit!' Kikyo on the ground looking injured and Miroku giving Kagome a worried look. Sesshomaru?! What was he doing here? Not just passing by was he? But even he wanted to destroy Naraku, wanted to be a part of it so that was probably why he was here. Even so, Kikyo was here on the ground Inuyasha close by, eyes only for Kikyo. "What's going on guys? And where is Naraku? Did you end up finishing him off?" Sango said.

_-Miroku- _

Miroku wisely chose not to intervene into this delicate situation, for Kagome's sake? Or perhaps he didn't want to get into something that was supposed to become a fight. He wouldn't necessarily call this a lover's spat. Nah…he knew that Kagome had gotten over Inuyasha and a wise thing at that too. Her sorrow and distress would've started to kill her and no one could help her except herself. Eh? SANGO!?

Inuyasha jumped out of his crater and gave Kagome an angry look. "Kagome!" Good god, she got angry at the smallest things these days!

"Don't you_ Kagome_ me baka!" She said angrily. She crossed her arms and then yelled a 'sit' at him again.

**(BOOM!) **

Sesshomaru frowned at his brother. What had compelled him to defend Kagome like he had, even he had no idea, he just did these impulsive things sometimes….like when he had adopted Rin. What had compelled him to do _that, _he the renowned human-hater he didn't know. It was no use, no matter how many times this Miko said the subjugation, even if it broke Inuyasha's back, he would never learn. He had sensed the distress on the Miko still he did nothing, as of yet.

Kagome balled her hands into fists, teeth clenched as she stared down at the one hanyou, Inuyasha. She knew what she had to do. Kikyo shakily stood up and stared at her other half, well both like glared at each other with a look that said, 'Oh you're going down bitch….' Unfortunately both were out of bows and arrows at the current time. Inuyasha, now out of his subjugation spell got up and frowned at her. "Never mind the damn mirror! It'd just shatter cause you're so damn ugly! Kikyo's prettier and you know it too! Kikyo never runs from battle either like you do! You've got the future to run to where it can make it all better right?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. _The Future?_

"Inuyasha!" Sango said gasping a hand now covering her mouth. Damn baka had forgotten that they had an audience. Sesshomaru….their so called enemy. However, no one paid heed to that and were too absorbed into the situation at hand.

"Sango? What the? I…." Inuyasha said suddenly. "Don't you care for your safety at all?" his eyes narrowed and he chided her. He'd thought he'd left her back in the village. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes and she looked away. Inuyasha cared about everyone else…..so much so that Kagome wasn't noticeable because she was the copy. Where could she go so she was the only one and where she would be recognized and feared and respected? She clenched her teeth. She would have her own identity! She would! Even if it meant….

_'The mirror shows you Kikyo, not Kagome!'_

_'The mirror shows you Kikyo, not Kagome!' _

She would go somewhere Inuyasha could go and get into, he would follow her, yes he would….but couldn't **really** go because it would hurt and wound his pride. "Sesshomaru…." Kagome said suddenly. He looked at her with an interested look and nodded for her to continue. Granted this situation would be temporary but it was worth a shot.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango said cutting in, hoping she could stop Kagome before she said anything else. Kagome had this look in her eyes and Sango knew what it was. They'd been together for too long for her to not know what Kagome was going to say. 'Impressionable and soft-hearted as you are, Kagome-chan….do you know that if you fall into his web you might as well fall in love with him? But even you _little sister _know all too well that he does not have any interest in humans.' Sango just wanted Kagome to be happy and she knew that this might do the trick. Oddly even the strangest people like Sesshomaru had the ability to do that. Sango gave a small smile at Sesshomaru then.

Inuyasha who recovered quite quickly in fact glared at the way Sesshomaru and Kagome were looking at each other. And Sango? She was smiling like she was agreeing to something, like she was happily joining them in holy matrimony or something and Miroku looked uneasy. WTF was going on?!

Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "This Sesshomaru does not have time to deal with the likes of you all." He turned on his heel and was about to walk away when Kagome stopped him.

"I wish to accompany you to your castle Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and said, well rather yelled that she wasn't accompanying him anywhere and that she was needed here and jewel shard this and jewel shard that……etc…..

"Sit boy."

**(BOOM!) **

**%^%&^*#$%$%$%#$%#$%#$!!!!!!!**

"You wench! Stop sitting my Inuyasha!" Kikyo said angrily.

"Okay. You won't even have to hear my voice from now on. I'm going with him." Kagome said merrily and pointed at Sesshomaru.

**$^%%^%^#%$%$%&^$%&^&^&!!!!!!**

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Do you think that perhaps he disagrees with me?" she shrugged and took Sesshomaru by the sleeve and carted him, well dragged him off westward…. before he had time to realize what Kagome was doing of course.

"Soo romantic….." Sango said and Inuyasha and Kikyo just looked at her like she was crazy. Must be the crazy hormones. Miroku just stood by Sango as he watched both of them walk away. 'Baka Yasha. If you really loved and cared about her you would go after her, or at least threaten Sesshomaru to cut his other arm off....but it's your pride that won't let you go huh? Stubborn oaf.' Miroku thought shaking his head.

"Wait. I have to leave my bag here!" Kagome said as an afterthought. "All the stuff for you guys is in here. Pocky, Ramen, Polish for Sango, erm...Magazines for Miroku...I'll take the pepper spray." and she pocketed it. She hated leaving her group just because of Inuyasha. Perhaps if he grew up and stopped comparing her to his dead love she could stay. Okay so maybe they did look a lot alike....he didn't have to go and rub it in her face did he? and tell her who the prettier and better one was?

But it did sound damnright romantic and just right when said, Miko of the Shikon ran off with the devilishly handsome aristocratic demon Lord of the western lands huh? Kagome was happy right where she was.

"I'm not sure I am comfortable with this situation. You think he'll cause her pain? hurt her..." Miroku said as they both watched Sesshomaru and Kagome walk away in the distance.

"MIROKU!!! You're going to be feeling your own pain soon." Sango said evilly looking at the hentai magazines in her hands. Miroku gulped. Sango was dangerous when she was angry. "Oh Sango my love! I was just uhm...brainstorming....uhm....thinking about the future...." he stammered.

"I'll show you your future!" Sango said and balled her hands into fists.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 2. _

_Please read and review. _


	3. Water bodies part 1

_Chapter 3: Water bodies…in every shape and form part 1_

_Last time: __"MIROKU!!! You're going to be feeling your own pain soon." Sango said evilly looking at the hentai magazines in her hands. Miroku gulped. Sango was dangerous when she was angry. "Oh Sango my love! I was just uhm...brainstorming....uhm....thinking about the future...." he stammered._

_"I'll show you your future!" Sango said and balled her hands into fists._

_Lady Nefertiti: I'm so happy that people like my fic so much! Anyway, I couldn't think of a title for this chapter but this one suits the chapter well cause there's going to be lots of water…I don't own Inuyasha or any product/person mentioned in this fic. Like "Frankie…" (You'll see…just read!!!!) _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

_-Inutachi- _

"But…"

"But…" Inuyasha stammered again covering his face with his hands. How did he land into this situation again? Oh yeah Sango…the great defender and protector of Kagome….hey wait wasn't that HIS job? She stole his job! Well back to more important things….how to get this crazy woman off his case. He was in so much trouble….

_-Flashback- _

_The Inu-tachi (or what was left of it) stared at Kagome and Sesshomaru's back as they walked off into the horizon like in a romantic movie. Err…right. Sango having this weird feeling that they might not see Kagome for a quite a while. The Inu-tachi looked at each other and then Inuyasha spared a glance at Sango whose eye twitched at him. She'd lost her sister! And it was his (Inuyasha's) "INU-YASHAAAAA!!!!!!!" Sango roared and backed Inuyasha into a tree looking murderous and he fell back against the tree. _

_-End Flashback- _

"Don't sit there looking pissed now!" Sango yelled at him raising her fist. Amazing how pregnant women had so much stamina to yell let alone scare a hanyou witless or rather shit-less… who wasn't entirely comfortable that he was sitting at the base of a tree, afraid of a Sango who was standing/ looming over him, eyes flashing. And he couldn't hurt her either…cause she was expecting. Damn. At least she wasn't getting physical…Miroku would kill him and Kagome would purify him without a second thought. Speaking of which he still couldn't believe that Kagome pranced off with Sesshomaru arm in arm!!!! And that bastard let her too!!!! What was going on? If Kagome had gone home to the future he would've still respected her wishes and stayed away! But noo she had to go off with his worst enemy without a single thought whether she'd be safe or not. Oh he understood it alright. Kagome wanted some R x R but with his brother?!

"You should've and could've stopped her if you wanted! But nooo….you have to act all manly and shove your pride in the way and couldn't do that in front of your half-brother huh?" Sango said watching Inuyasha cowering and shaking sitting. Good he should know that you don't just go off and hurt her sister Kagome. God knew that she'd been hurt enough and from Inuyasha at that too.

"Sango my love isn't that enough?" Miroku said trying to calm her down.

"I'm not finished Miroku. And you're next. How dare you read those filthy lecherous magazines!!! I'll fix you!" Sango yelled. Miroku shuddered at the thought. Kikyo was the only one who looked indifferent (she's already dead people) and glared at her. That slayer should know better than to yell at two males and why were they listening to her anyways? They could just scoff and run off leaving Sango behind. Inuyasha was ignoring her and he didn't cower or shudder when Kikyo got mad at him.

"Slayer I think that is quite enough." Kikyo said in a firm voice. You need to cool down. It isn't good for the baby." Kikyo said in a firm voice.

"Oh yeah? And what would you know about it? Dead –girl? Don't look now but your dead boyfriend Frankie (Frankenstein) is looking for you." Sango said advancing on her.

"Don't hurt Kikyo!" Inuyasha said rising finally. Happy that she was off his case but unhappy that she really might hurt Kikyo. Sango wasn't known to be rational when she was angry. Sango stopped for a second and gave Kikyo a thoughtful look. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief and then looked at her in horror suddenly.

Her eyes alighted with some evil thought and said, "You're right but I think its **you** that needs to cool down Kikyo." And Sango pushed Kikyo into the spring behind them.

**(SPLASH!) **

"KIKYO!!!" Inuyasha said and rushed towards the spring frantically looking into the water to see if he could 'fish' her out. She could've been seriously hurt! What if Sango had killed her? What if Kikyo decided she didn't want to be in their group anymore?! And demanded that Sango or Kagome leave before she joined? He couldn't bear to lose Sango or Kagome.

Kikyo came spluttering up a couple seconds later and Inuyasha started to pull her out. Alas….Sango didn't like this and since Inuyasha wasn't looking and bent over she 'accidentally' pushed him in too….oops her bad….

**(SPLASH!) **

"The both of you smell bad…." Sango said justifying her reasons and shrugged turning away and then she saw someone and grinned. "Miroku you're next!" Sango said evilly.

"I….I think I hear my mother calling me…" and Miroku dashed towards the village. Maybe he'd find a large rock he could hide behind or maybe Kaede? Sango wouldn't hurt Kaede right? Well he wasn't going to wait around and ask her. Good god! There were so many…too many months before she gave birth! He'd survive somehow….

Yes….be afraid, be very afraid of Sango who was on the rampage.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

_-Kagome's thoughts-_

It was silent and Kagome wondered whether it should be her to break the silence. She herself didn't know why she asked and why of all reasons that Sesshomaru had agreed but here she was walking alongside him. She sure hoped he didn't have some ulterior motive. It still hurt and she couldn't help but feel a bit upset that Sesshomaru had to be there to listen to her pain and her love issues with Inuyasha. She was sure that he knew about the priestess Kikyo, the story behind the Shikon and Inuyasha's sealing to the tree. He wasn't stupid but he was gorgeous wasn't he and up close she wanted to….(cough) (cough) and she shook her hentai thoughts.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and realized that they had stopped. Sesshomaru had a hand on her shoulder but he was looking towards the horizon. "Reflecting on past memories that hurt your soul should be long forgotten little Miko." EH? When did Sesshomaru offer advice?

"Thank you." Kagome said and looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her but nodded his head. 'God I love his hair…I want to touch them….like I wanted to touch Inuyasha's ears.' On impulse she reached up to grab a hold of his locks…didn't care if he killed her, she'd die a happy Miko. Suddenly he shifted and his grip on her shoulder tightened. Kagome gave him a confused look.

"We're being followed." Sesshomaru said in his usual cold voice and then let go of her shoulder, much to Kagome's disappointment. But then he took her by the upper arm and led her with him. Weird guy….

"By who?" Kagome asked him.

"Best keep moving until we find somewhere to take rest." Sesshomaru said ignoring her. Ok-ay what he said and both walked alongside each other, comfortable in each others presence but hadn't realized it yet.

"Are we in the west now Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him hesitating. She didn't want to bother him or his err…thoughts but she was dying to know. Alas he was courteous enough to answer her, he still holding onto her arm like she might vanish on him or break like a piece of glass.

"Soon we will be arriving on the western borders." He said suddenly looking over his shoulder, his silver hair 'dancing' as he moved. Kagome sighed with a desire to touch it, run her hands through it but was broken out of her stupor when he said, "We have a wolf on our trail. We shall take to the skies to lose him." Eh? Kouga? Could it be? Wait what did he mean when he said… _take to the skies?_

"I'm Afraid….a-fra-id of…" Kagome started stuttering but was cut off. Then Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around the waist much to her surprise and then she continued. "Heii—iights!!!!" she screeched and both flew away on his magic cloud. baka!

She grabbed onto Sesshomaru for dear life and inwardly chanted…. 'Don't look down , Don't look down….' And she shuddered but not because of the cold. Then Sesshomaru told her to calm down and that he wouldn't let her fall and wrapped that furry boa of his around her and she smiled slightly. Weird guy…..but she sure liked it.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 3. I'll update soon. _

_Please read and review!_


	4. Water bodies part 2

_Chapter 4: Water bodies…in every shape and form part 2_

_Last time: She grabbed onto Sesshomaru for dear life and inwardly chanted…. 'Don't look down , Don't look down….' And she shuddered but not because of the cold. Then Sesshomaru told her to calm down and that he wouldn't let her fall and wrapped that furry boa of his around her and she smiled slightly. Weird guy…..but she sure liked it. _

_(Backstage)_

_Kagome: "I am not afraid of heights! I ride on Inuyasha's back and on Kirara all the time! So why'd you say that and make me look bad?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Then why were you so scared when you were with Sesshomaru hmm? you're on a magic cloud…better then on Inuyasha's back no?" _

_Kagome: "That does not answer my question Lady N!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Yes it does. It makes a lot of sense since you're cuddling up with him now. It sets the mood for this chapter." _

_Kagome: "You know Inuyasha's right sometimes. You do tend to sometimes not make sense at all." _

_Lady Nefertiti: "I beg your pardon?" (Looks thoughtful and then walks towards where Inuyasha is drinking coffee with Naraku joking about god knows what.) _

"_INUYASHAAA!!!! I'm gonna kick your ass!!!" _

_Kagome: (Smirks)_

_Inuyasha: (drops coffee panicking) "I think I forgot to take out my laundry out of the washer!!!" (and zips away with his demon speed) _

_Sesshomaru: (sighs regally) "This Sesshomaru has now decreed that this chapter begin now. Those three could go on forever." _

_Lady Nefertiti, Inuyasha and Kagome: "We heard that!!!!" _

_Sesshomaru: "Hnnn…" _

* * *

Bloody Hell. And that was the only way to describe this situation she had gotten herself into. Here she was all fine and dandy with her friends in Kaede's village and then she just HAD to go all impulsive and spur-of-the-moment and run off with the deadliest assassin in Japan didn't she? Just because she could? Oh yeah she was 'miss I'm from the future and we future girls can do whatever we want because we are independent…' She shook her head and felt an odd presence behind her. "Hey uh… Sesshomaru-sama? There's someone behind…" Kagome started.

"Indeed. We have a wolf on our trail." Sesshomaru said like it was really not a big deal that they were being followed. It was downright creepy and stalker-ish! Kagome shuddered but it wasn't because of the cold weather and she snuggled closer to him which hadn't gone unnoticed by Sesshomaru who made no comment.

Well if it was Kouga then he picked a bad time to declare his rights as Kagome being his woman. Sure Sesshomaru didn't like her like that but she wasn't so sure that he'd take kindly to the wolf making her upset. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru might have their differences but they were blood and since Kagome was 'Inuyasha's wench/Miko/shard-detector'

_-Sesshomaru- _

She'd been silent, mostly ever since their encounter with Inuyasha and him saying those things to the little Miko. Of course it wasn't any of his business protecting Kagome and her honor about her not being a worthless copy but he couldn't help but feel a little tug in his heart when he saw her distraught expression. He would've assumed (Kagome being as open and loud mouthed as she was) to defend herself but she just stayed silent like she was agreeing with him. Hn, if anyone would regard him as a copy, worthless and useless he would've killed them in a heartbeat. But this Miko, Kagome would not or maybe could not kill Inuyasha because he was her friend? Rubbish in his opinion. There was no room for friends….allies yes, acquaintances yes but not friends. And he wondered whether Kagome realized that she had so much power in that little body of hers that she could purify much more?

He didn't like the fact that she downgraded herself to so little just to fit in with everyone else. He hated to admit it but she'd be better off traveling with him, seeing that he was a better protector, better looking, and she harbored so much inner power that she would fit into his group better. He could train her to actually use her powers and not just shoot arrows, she'd be a good influence on Rin too. Sesshomaru hadn't failed to notice that Kagome always took baths like if she didn't she would disintegrate into a puddle a smelly mush.

_-Sango- (Kaede's Village) _

She walked towards the village on a mission: Operation: Find Miroku. Of course she didn't blame Kagome for bringing those lecherous magazines here in the feudal era. Kagome was always trying to look out for everyone and make sure everyone was happy. Okay so she'd taken care of Inuyasha and Kikyo by dumping them in the water and if luck was on Sango's side Kikyo would dissolve since she was made of bones, clay and dirt. Sango frowned as she made her way towards the entrance of the village. She'd been left alone for god knew how long from Kagome and that wasn't sitting well with her.

Inuyasha that baka-sama had just let her walk away like she (Kagome) was nobody to him! And Kagome, out of the goodness of her heart, even left her supplies for them! She could've easily taken them with her when she left with Sesshomaru. Sango stopped and sighed as she stared the sky for a moment. The guy sure was a mystery. Either he was too preoccupied to think about what was happening at the moment (When Kagome left with him to the Palace) or he was willingly letting her accompany him. Maybe he was lonely? Wait that didn't sound right. Maybe he needed to use her for something? Wait that didn't sound right either.

What was interesting to Sango was that why had/would Kagome run off with Sesshomaru, who slightly resembled Inuyasha in hair color and eye color which would only remind her of Inuyasha all the time? Why hadn't Kagome gone 500 years into the future which was farther than Sesshomaru's palace? She could've sealed the well to avoid Inuyasha from coming and stayed as long as she wanted! But wouldn't Sesshomaru just kick her out of the palace after she was there for a while just because he was getting tired of her presence? But Kagome did have reason to run. Those comments Inuyasha had made were very rude and he had said it in front of Kikyo this time too! And Kagome acted like an angel throughout it like what he was saying was TRUE!!!

"A mirror's reflection…." Sango said aloud. Kagome was different than Kikyo and acted different than Kikyo! They had different eye color too! Okay so maybe they were incarnation and reincarnation but it didn't mean that they had to act and look the same right? Kikyo, being her usual selfish self took a little of Kagome's soul, dragged well was trying to drag Inuyasha to hell with her and maybe this time to top it all off, she'd brain-washed him too! And what was even more reason to get angrier was that she was helping the rift between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get worse.

Who knew what rubbish she had already told him? How many lies? They were brothers, half or not it didn't matter! Sango got all misty-eyed then and shook her head. "I'm just acting all sentimental because I miss Kohaku." Both were so thick-headed that they didn't take advantage of their time and her? She might never have a chance to see her baby brother again….

"Where are you Miroku! If you're even 5 feet within those village girls I'll hurt you and then castrate you! But that's after I give birth of course since doing dangerous things is harmful for pregnant girls." Well being pregnant and all, she was getting exercise, err…so to speak.

"Sango? Sango? Did you happen to see Kagome-mama anywhere" Shippo asked suddenly appearing out of no where. Sango blinked and sighed. Great. What was she supposed to say now? 'Oh yes Shippo dear….she made off with the dashing and handsome and might I mention dangerous older brother…you know him, Sesshomaru but she's okay cause she's in his arms all snug….' But Sango just looked down at him and bit her lip. She didn't want to lie but telling him the truth would make him run straight to the western lands to go save his 'mama.'

Oh how to go about this and not make Shippo panic. Sango still wasn't 100 percent sure that Sesshomaru would ensure Kagome's safety. He was a little testy when angered and Kagome was good at pissing demons off….

"Shippo…" Sango started in a hesitant voice. Well at least the good thing about this was that she forgot about her hunt to make Miroku pay for his hentai-ness at least for a while.

_-Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

Sesshomaru stopped and started to descend on his cloud, much to Kagome's surprise. If he had wanted to get away from this wolf then airborne was the best cause the wolf couldn't exactly fly now could it? Unless Sesshomaru felt that the wolf was no longer following them? Or maybe Sesshomaru wasn't a sissy and didn't run from fights and would take the wolf head-on. Gah! but this demon was always confusing!

They landed near a spring and then out of the blue Kagome jumped when she heard his sudden voice. "We are now on the borders of the west." Ok-ay now what were they waiting for? Suddenly a figure appeared in front of them and Sesshomaru shielded Kagome from oncoming debris and dust with his haori sleeve.

"Kouga!" Kagome said from behind Sesshomaru and slapped a hand on her forehead. He was a ways from home wasn't he? And she didn't think that Sesshomaru would approve of him 'polluting' the western lands with his presence.

"Hey Kagome! How's _my woman_ doing today? I see you ditched mutt-face because he insulted you really bad this time. I went to the village to see you and your slayer friend said you went off on your own." Kouga said cockily, hands on his hips. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing. So Sango hadn't told Kouga the entire truth of where Kagome had gone. For her safety? Was Kagome in danger from this wolf? Leader of packs this wolf might be but he wasn't very bright was he? Fool… did he have to go off and remind Kagome that Inuyasha hurt her feelings? And of his dead lover no less.

Kouga suddenly moved in front of her, held her hands now and said in the most sincere way possible, "So anyway I came to see whether you were ready to be my mate." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then back at Kouga. Why couldn't he just accept that she liked him as a friend and not as a mate or lover? He was started to get irritating and her patience wore thin with him. Too bad she couldn't sit him like she sat Inuyasha and she couldn't exactly have Sesshomaru kill him. How could one ward off a thick-headed fool who just couldn't take a hint? But perhaps it wasn't really Kouga's fault. She was single in the demon market and Kouga wasn't doing anything wrong. But right now, she really didn't need this. Who knew whether he was going to pick a fight with Sesshomaru just because she was traveling with him.

Sesshomaru cut in before Kouga could say anything else saying, "This Sesshomaru does not appreciate you holding the Miko's hands wolf." Kouga blinked at him and didn't heed his words.

"So Kagome I thought that a mating in spring, maybe April or May would be best because you are like my little flow…..ahhh!" And Kouga's hands went to his face. "You…You! Burned my cheek with that crazy whip of yours!" Thank god he'd moved away in time to avoid real damage.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said blandly watching Kouga and Kagome sighed and shook her head. Boys….

"Well Kouga I have to go. Uhm…maybe I'll see you again soon okay!?" and Kagome was about to walk away when Kouga stopped her holding her shoulder. Sesshomaru did not appreciate this. Not only was this wolf polluting his lands (the wolf tribes weren't allowed in the western lands without invitation) but he was embarrassing Kagome AND he was almost late for his meeting with the eastern lord! Kagome caught his expression and laughed nervously. What to do….Sesshomaru wasn't patient person. She took his hand off her shoulder and said, "You know Kouga about me being your woman….it's NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"But Kagome…." Kouga said not bothered by her rejection.

"Look I'm really sorry but I ….err…" Kagome stuttered and then she pulled something out of her pocket and sprayed it at Kouga's face.

"**AIIIEEEE!!!!!!"** Kouga yelled jumping up and down and then ran to the nearest stream to wash his face.

"Interesting. What sort of attack was this?" Sesshomaru said watching him run away. Very effective.

"It's called pepper spray that I brought here from home and the attack is called: Ward Kouga and his obvious affection, advances and attentions off of this Kagome….." Kagome said happily.

"Interesting." Sesshomaru said. And with that thought both walked off towards the Palace, each comfortable with each others presence now that they shared a mutual understanding… well at least about Kouga.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: That's chapter 4! _

_I wasn't going to post this chapter until I wrote the next one but I couldn't help it. So please read and review and at least tell me if I'm doing a good job with this fic. _

_Kouga: "You're really pulling out all the stops on this fic huh?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: '.......'_

_Until next time! _


	5. Look at me

_Chapter 5: Look at me_

_Last time: "Interesting." Sesshomaru said. And with that thought both walked off towards the Palace, each comfortable with each others presence now that they shared a mutual understanding… well at least about Kouga. _

_Lady Nefertiti: A bit of drama in this chapter. Expect ooc-ness in this fic and I've got a question at the end. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

_-With Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

Well at least Kagome had taken care of Kouga and he was gone. "So you said that you had a meeting with the eastern lord today?" Kagome said trying to make light conversation with Sesshomaru while they walked towards his palace together.

"Indeed." He said. Kagome sighed but didn't say anything to him. Boys…Sesshomaru's beast was content and he purred as he walked with Kagome towards his home. So she'd gotten rid of Kouga, at least for a while and knew that Sesshomaru wasn't going to call her someone's 'reflection.' She shuddered as she thought about Inuyasha, her friend. It wasn't his fault, really and Inuyasha was just confused as what to do with the both of them because she and Kikyo did look alike somewhat. He couldn't mate them both even though it was permissible within demons and if it was for political reasons. To her, a human it was just weird having two husbands. It was like she was cheating on them or having an affair. Besides she didn't think that Sesshomaru (even though he was all about being honorable and following rules) would really like it if he had to _**share**_ his mate and with his half-brother no less.

Sesshomaru was just half-listening to her as she spoke about whatnot trying to keep light conversation. What would the eastern lord say to him when he saw the both of them together? Not that Sesshomaru really cared about his opinion or the fact that the eastern lord wouldn't really dare to contradict or laugh at him since he was traveling with a human Miko. Every demon lord needed a Miko right?

"The western lands are so beautiful Sesshomaru. You do a good job of keeping lesser demons and problems within your lands off." Kagome said as they walked towards a river. A water body. Okay so it wasn't a hot spring but Kagome needed to wash her hands and her face! She skipped towards it happily as Sesshomaru stared at her back in disbelief. Rin acted like Kagome did. They weren't too far off nor very different. Human females acted the same, getting happy about really nothing.

"Thank you Kagome." He said as he walked over to her but she hadn't heard him as she sat down by the river and splashed around washing her hands. Suddenly she stilled as she looked in the water, gasped and then stood up. Sesshomaru looked at her then around. He hadn't felt a demon about to attack them so what was she up to? She turned and stared at him like she was looking through him at nothing really. "Miko?" he said.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said walking towards him. She wanted to know…she wanted to know what he thought. "What do you see Sesshomaru?"

'……….'

She grabbed his shirt and held onto his collar not really caring if he sliced her in half for touching 'his person.' She looked directly into his eyes and pulled him closer to her and she whispered, "What do you see when you look at me?" Sesshomaru looked at her upset expression and his beast was confused. What did she mean when she….

"What do you see when you look at me?" She shook his shoulders and then a little louder said, **"WHAT DO YOU SEE WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME?!"** then she leaned against him and started to cry.

'………….'

Sesshomaru, being his usual self wrapped his arms around her, chin on her head and just held her. His beast demanded that he fix this problem and Sesshomaru said there wasn't really anything he could do except help her heart heal with time or help her forget her problems. He didn't know that his half-brother had driven this little Miko to such an extent. Baka never did know how to deal with his feelings and never did know how to deal with others. And he called himself the Alpha male of the pack and Kagome being the Alpha female of the pack. Sesshomaru scoffed. What a joke that was. He cared about his female so much that she ran off with his brother and Inuyasha had let her! Even compared her to his dead lover! Had she been a demoness and Inuyasha's mate she probably would've sliced his head off, angering her that much. Humans were just too nice. He rubbed her back and her tears stopped, yet the scent of her tears were bothering him.

'But she's _not_ Inuyasha's mate nor Kouga's mate is she?' his beast said popping in out of no where suggesting that Sesshomaru do something about it.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru cooed at her, still holding her. She looked up at him then, her heart melting at the sight of his amber/gold eyes. So unlike Inuyasha he was. Their resemblance ended with their hair and eyes. "When this Sesshomaru looks at you he sees a strong and powerful female who wants to finish what she broke. A female who has honor and will not run away from her duty. Someone who is not hateful and is willing to be friends with even the deadliest demon not bothered that she is a Miko. A beautiful female with deep blue ocean eyes, turned into dangerous blue fire when angered. This Sesshomaru sees Kagome, someone who cannot compare to anyone else." With that he kissed her forehead.

'_And someone who will be this Sesshomaru's mate soon.' _He added as an afterthought but inwardly to himself.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama…." She said leaning into him. Crying did make one exhausted. He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, watching her as she closed her eyes. It made him and his beast happy that she felt safe and comfortable with him alone.

'_Inuyasha you baka.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he stared at the blue sky. His beast was happy as his intended mate (when she would become his) sat in his lap mumbling something about subjugating him (Sesshomaru).

'Hmm…' he thought and then grinned devilishly, a smirk on his face. He wouldn't mind being subjugated by her and thought about all the 'dirty' possibilities while she slept in his arms.

_-Kaede's village- (With Shippo and Sango) _

What should she tell him? She looked down into expectant eyes of Kagome's 'son' and coughed. Hmm…if she said that she (Kagome) ran off with Sesshomaru, Sango giving them _her blessings_ to go and do whatever, Shippo would run after Kagome-mama and just end up getting hurt. Maybe she should stall him, at least for a while. "Shippo Kagome-chan hasn't returned yet and I'm sure she'll be here soon. There's no real reason to worry about her. You'll only make yourself sick. Uhm…why don't we go to Kaede's where you can color with those crayons that Kagome brought you and Ri…err…(better not mention Rin Sango thought sweat dropping) where you can draw pretty pictures to show Kagome how good you've gotten!" Sango said breathing a sigh of relief. Good save.

"Okay." Shippo said and both walked together down the path in silence.

And then out of the blue, Sango remembered something about her husband. "Miroku I haven't forgotten about you! You Hentai!" and she and Shippo made their way to Kaede's hut, a determined look upon her face.

_-Miroku- _

God save him from his wife! He should've known better than to ask Kagome to bring those magazines from the future! Well at least not in front of Sango. Wait…what did she do with them? She didn't burn them did she? Oh those poor beautiful magazines! All burnt to the ground, ashes…what a waste of such beauty…

Hiding behind Kaede wasn't going to save him this time. He took off, out of the hut and made his way into the deep forest hoping this time he'd find a big rock or cave to hide under or behind. Sango wasn't going to just hit him with her boomerang this time.

He should feel honored that Sango was possessive about him and became jealous if he was with another woman but he didn't exactly want her to try and kill him too! And these were just _pictures_ of naked women not _real _naked women! She just took her anger out on the wrong person. He'd thought that after they'd married and had sex and she was with a child she wouldn't hurt him anymore. Guess he was wrong. He wondered what Inuyasha was up to or where he was. He needed some backup in case things got dangerous.

_-Inuyasha and Kikyo- (night time in the forest)_

She'd made him forget all about 'his Kagome.' Why didn't anyone understand that he was her's and no one else's! Kagome shouldn't have any problems because she came second. All that 'Kagome is a reflection' that came from Inuyasha wasn't a spell that Kikyo put on him, it came from him and him alone. Guess he was sick and tired of Kagome as well. She smirked. Kagome should be used to feel like a copy and worthless, the damn inexperienced virgin that she was. It **was **Kikyo that Inuyasha was having sex with after all. She smirked as she put her pants on closing the knot. Being Inuyasha's mate was like heaven to her and she'd be sure to rub it in Kagome's face when she next saw her if Sesshomaru hadn't killed Kagome for being annoying first.

Little did she know that Kagome was currently sitting in Sesshomaru's lap, leaning against his chest, his mokomoko wrapped around her and he was thinking about mating her. Would he follow the demon mating rules, ask for consent first, court her then mate her? or would he just go and _do it?_ Hmm...Then he would go and rub it in Kouga and Inuyasha's face.

Looked like everyone was a hentai these days.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 5. _

_Okay yeah I know, bad images. _

_I know Kagome's acting is a bit drama-ish and not like her but she's upset and needed comfort and what better way than to get it from Sesshomaru? _

_I'm thinking about changing the rating to M to add a few lemons and limes with the couples…_

_Tell me what you think about that and please read and review! _


	6. Rules needn't apply part 1

_Chapter 6: Rules needn't apply part 1_

_Last time: It __**was **__Kikyo that Inuyasha was having sex with after all. She smirked as she put her pants on closing the knot. Being Inuyasha's mate was like heaven to her and she'd be sure to rub it in Kagome's face when she next saw her if Sesshomaru hadn't killed Kagome for being annoying first. _

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading! _

* * *

_-Miroku- _

He had to get to Inuyasha soon. He'd probably be by the god tree with Kikyo. He always was. Who would've thought that Sango would get so mad at him just because he was reading innocent magazines which only gave him hints and little tidbits of information to use on… (ahem) but of course Sango didn't want him to!

_-Sango- _

Both she and Shippo were walking to where Miroku had ran off. The baka. She stopped panted and took a deep breath, leaning against a tree. Being with child she was getting really tired. Of course you needed exercise but this wasn't really the idea now was it. How far along was she? She was getting really big…that was why! That was why Miroku was looking at other pretty girls because they were all skinny and pretty.

'_But he doesn't grope them or ask them to bare his children now dies he? Why don't you give the guy a benefit of doubt and ask him why he was looking at them or just trust him.' her conscious said to her. _

She wasn't feeling very well chasing Miroku like that anyway. She needed to sit down or give up the chase until he came back to where ever he had run off to. She should go back to Kaede right now. Maybe she knew what was wrong with her.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

Kagome got up from where she was sitting (which was Sesshomaru's lap) much to his disappointment. He and his beast were quite enjoying it but even he knew that duty called. He had an urgent meeting with the eastern lord and it could not be delayed. He got up after her and ran a hand through his hair, making sure it was straight and perfect not noticing Kagome was staring at him. He didn't care that he smelled like her. She was after all, going to be his mate. He had done what any mate should do, making her feel better, rubbing her back. He and his beast didn't like crying females. He had meant every single word he said to her.

His beast had been overjoyed when she sprayed the wolf with that strange liquid type thing. The wolf that dared claim her as his without _any_ type of mark on her body to prove it. Back to more important things: He wondered whether Kagome could make him a subjugation necklace like Kikyo had made one for Inuyasha. Of course the _word_ would be different not Inuyasha's humiliating 'sit boy. ' He made it a point to ask her later.

_-Kagome- _

Should she feel embarrassed? She had asked_ Sesshomaru _of all people, 'what do you see when you look at me?' and took it seriously and didn't laugh at her (even though she knew that he wouldn't) Did he really mean it when he complimented her? She never had anyone say things like that to her but Sesshomaru never lied, of this she knew.

_-Inuyasha and Kikyo-_

Inuyasha and Kikyo made their way back to the village hand in hand, Kikyo just waiting to rub their mating in Kagome's face. Miroku quietly walked up to them and saw this but made no comment. They walked by him and he let them pass. "Inuyasha my friend!" he started turning around.

"Keh! scared of Sango..you hentai? And come here to take refuge away from her?" Inuyasha said looking over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be talking! I'm not the only one!" Miroku said.

"Oh no! Is this going to happen when you get pregnant Kikyo?" Inuyasha said looking horrified. Miroku's eye twitched and he calmly walked over and hit him over the head with the staff he was holding. Baka.

**(CLANG!) **

"Baka! Kikyo is DEAD, she cannot have pups, children or whatever!" Miroku said. Any idiot would know that!" and then for good measure he hit him again.

**(CLANG!)**

'Now I have to find my beautiful wife and see if she's alright.' Miroku thought. He shouldn't be running away from her! He should be by her side in case she got hurt or something. What kind of husband or rather father was he?

Inuyasha stared at his retreating back and then looked at his mate Kikyo. That's right. He wouldn't have any pups. Kikyo saw him thinking, really thinking which was odd and then she cooed. "O koi do you really believe him? I am a Miko. I can do anything. Even have children!" he nodded at her then looked back at Miroku. He didn't believe her and why should he? He knew what he had to do. Ask Kagome for forgiveness, make her trust him, mate him and have puppies with him, with a little Kikyo on the side. With a set determination he walked off with Kikyo into the village.

Just because Kagome got angry at him and ran off with Sesshomaru didn't mean a thing. They didn't even get along. Seriously, two people who tried to kill each other or rather harm each other would actually start to like each other? Not even. Little did he know that both Kagome and Sesshomaru were more than just getting along. Little did he know that his words really shattered Kagome this time. But he had forgotten since he was so mad.

'_You should look in the mirror at yourself! You're just a reflection of the better one! The REAL one! The mirror shows you Kikyo, not Kagome!' _

Both walked into Kaede's hut and Sango and her (Kaede) just looked up. They had been up to no good again hadn't they? She sighed and set to making the stew again. Her sister Kikyo and Inuyasha would **never** learn, of this she knew. Sango had told her what had been going on, leaving out the part about Miroku and his perverted magazines and her chasing him around the village. Perhaps it was better for young Kagome to be in Lord Sesshomaru's hands after all, though at first she had been hesitant. She had seen how he killed a person if he didn't like even a single sentence you said.

Inuyasha mumbled something about not being hungry and walked out saying he needed a walk. When he left he started to 'fly' west where no doubt Kagome and Sesshomaru were headed. He was going to drag Kagome kicking and screaming if he had too! He wanted children and he wanted them from her…..

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"You think Kouga will stay away from us now?" Kagome asked him hopefully. He nodded. If the wolf was smart he'd steer clear unless he wanted to get a shot of that poison Kagome carried with her or he'd gladly poison him with his claws that glowed green. "Hey! There are no enemies here. Turn that off Sesshomaru before someone gets hurt!" Kagome said huffing. Great and just when she was about to kiss him too. If she had hugged him he would've accidentally poisoned her! He did love decapitating and poisoning people after all.

Anyway they were almost to the castle now and since it had a barrier around it Kouga wouldn't be able to get to her or into his castle. Kagome silently looked up at her savior and wondered how she would be recognized as herself and respected now that she was with him. She did not want to be Kikyo. She wanted to be herself and she would stay here as long as possible until it happened and no Sesshomaru would throw her out or she'd purify his ass with damn pleasure.

_-Sesshomaru- _

She was thinking about something…. naughty maybe? And looked up at him and it made her scent change. Why had he let her accompany him anyway? Just a teacher to Rin? No…she was better than that and he'd make sure she was happy here while she was here. Would she ask to go back to Inuyasha once she'd finished here? He growled inwardly. She'd probably forgive that bastard even though he called her such names and insulted her very existence/being! Well at least he was here in time for the meeting with the eastern lord and he wouldn't be waiting.

He was thinking about her as they walked together in silence and also what her precense here in the palace would be for now. The Lord's Miko. That actually sounded kind of nice. His Miko. Every Lord needed a Miko.

_-Eastern lord- (In Sesshomaru's study)_

Hiko-sama, lord of the eastern lands sensed Sesshomaru walk into the palace and he stood up. A good thing he wasn't waiting long. He stood staring into the fireplace and thought about the battles that went on between their lands. Both him and Sesshomaru were trying to sign a peace treaty, call a truce but it was hard since both lords were stubborn and didn't quite see eye to eye.

Hiko also sensed a female with Sesshomaru. There were rumors going around about Sesshomaru that a certain powerful Miko had caught his eye, the Miko of the Shikon-no-tama that is. Could this be her that he had gone to get? He wanted to meet this Miko that everyone respected and talked about. Hiko sat back down and waited for them to come into the study.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 6. Please read and review. _

_Inuyasha: "You do realize that you left me in the middle of no where in a forest right!?" _


	7. Rules needn't apply part 2

_Chapter 7: Rules needn't apply part 2_

_Last time: __-Eastern lord- (In Sesshomaru's study)_

_Hiko-sama, lord of the eastern lands sensed Sesshomaru walk into the palace and he stood up. A good thing he wasn't waiting long. He stood staring into the fireplace and thought about the battles that went on between their lands. Both him and Sesshomaru were trying to sign a peace treaty, call a truce but it was hard since both lords were stubborn and didn't quite see eye to eye._

_Hiko also sensed a female with Sesshomaru. There were rumors going around about Sesshomaru that a certain powerful Miko had caught his eye, the Miko of the Shikon-no-tama that is. Could this be her that he had gone to get? He wanted to meet this Miko that everyone respected and talked about. Hiko sat back down and waited for them to come into the study._

_Lady Nefertiti: Hi everyone! Here's chapter 7 of the fic. See author's note on my profile to see the list on how I'm updating the rest of my fics. _

**Recap: **

**Sesshomaru is weighing the importance of Kagome's importance presence, wondering why her scent changed, what her status will be in his home and wondering if Kagome will return to Inuyasha. (of course he's not happy about the last part)**

**Miroku ran away from a pregnant Sango to Inuyasha and Kikyo and then realized how stupid he was and went back to her thinking he was a bad husband. **

**Hiko-sama, lord of the eastern lands is sitting in Sesshomaru's study and wants to meet 'the famed Shikon Miko' **

**Kagome sprayed Kouga with pepper spray in his eyes and he ran away screaming in pain. **

**Inuyasha is headed west after Sesshomaru and Kagome, to ask her for forgiveness, then make her trust him, mate, have puppies and of course with a little Kikyo on the side as well….**

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (on their way west)_

She was happy that Sesshomaru had let her accompany him on his way back home. Of course she'd never tell him that. He'd probably scoff and say something like, 'weak humans and their weak emotions.' Walking behind him a little, she stared at his back and the way his long silver hair swayed in the wind and she smiled softly. The comfortable calm and feeling of protection that he displayed without even knowing it. It was something that Kagome wanted to bask (relax) in and not have to worry about anything for a while. No demons attacking her left and right. No Inuyasha yelling at her face or insulting her and she didn't have to run home this time either. No heartbreak or accidently running into Kikyo and Inuyasha 'doing it.' She grimaced. Life really wasn't fair sometimes. Boys that wanted her she didn't like and boys that she wanted… they didn't like her. Or they did but had another woman on the side. She didn't realize that she had stopped walking when Sesshomaru turned around suddenly to look at her. She gulped. He wasn't going to insult or use some rude remark to put her down was he? He narrowed his eyes and then looked past her shoulder saying, "We are being followed. And they're coming fast. Like they lost something special."

Kagome didn't respond but turned around to look into the distance where Sesshomaru was looking. If she didn't know any better he'd already figured out who was following them with him saying something like, 'Weak humans and their inferior human senses.' But Sesshomaru wasn't Inuyasha right? He'd never say anything like that would he? She didn't dare turn around to look at his face. She could already tell that he was irritated and angry by the sound of his voice. But what were they going to do to get away from this 'said' person? She knew that Sesshomaru wasn't one to run away from danger. But should she even ask him? Her body tensed when she felt his arm around her waist….

"Ummm…" Kagome began staring down at the striped arm.

_-Miroku- _

He hurried his way back to his dear and lovely Sango. He felt that he had the need to reassure her that he wasn't one to go running after village girls, now that he was a married man with a baby on the way no less! But those dear and lovely magazines! Those poor beautiful maidens! Burned into ashes! Looking at them wouldn't certainly hurt right? In any case they would give him future ideas….he-he.... He was making his way towards the village when he saw a lovely lady sitting underneath the shade of a tree…and he turned his hentai radar back on.

_-Sango- _

How dare he run away from her? And at such a crucial time too? She gasped. Had she sent him away? Was he perhaps angry with her that she was seeking him out only because he wanted to see the magazines that Kagome brought?

_Kagome… _

How was she doing? Sango had said it was _'soo romantic'_ that Kagome was going off with Sesshomaru but that must have been her crazy hormones. Had it been a good idea that she'd sent Kagome on her way (well it was Kagome) who said that she wanted to go with Sesshomaru? Of course Sango would've stopped Kagome had she not been 100 percent sure that he wasn't going to just throw her in some dungeon once he got to his castle. But even now she wasn't so sure. Inuyasha was missing (had he gone after Kagome?) Maybe he got some sense knocked into him since Kagome 'sat' him and he left Kikyo here! GAH! Why couldn't he take her along as well? She had this bad vibe to her.

Kagome left her oversize yellow bag here with all her supplies and just took one little bottle which she called 'pepper spray.' Of course Sango had seen the bottle before and curiously picked it up to read what it said.

**Pepper Spray: **

Instructions: Hold bottle directly in front of you. Press button/lever down with finger. Spray directly at person, in the eyes.

Warning: Keep out of the reach of children. Use with Caution. Do not inhale or eat. This is **NOT** a food item.

She had asked Kagome what it was used for and Kagome said that it was a sort of protection for people.

_-Flashback-_

" _For instance if you're attacked Sango then you spray it in the person's eyes and it causes a stinginess, well it burns like hell and then you have the chance to get away from the attacker." Kagome said. _

"_Wow. Can I have one? I can use that on Miroku." Sango said perhaps thinking that it would keep his wandering hands away. _

'………_.' _

"_Sango...nothing you do is going to keep those hands away from you." Kagome said grinning at Sango's embarrassed face. _

_-End Flashback- _

GASP! She wasn't going to use it on Sesshomaru was she? He'd kill her! Really!

_-Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru-_

Kagome didn't know what to make of this situation. Here she was pulled against Sesshomaru, with his arm wrapped around her waist….what was he waiting for? She looked up at him and just blinked.

"Miko do you have more of that poison?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Err..Yes?" Kagome said wondering what he was thinking.

"Good." He said finally looking down into her questioning blue eyes. No one would take her away from him. He couldn't believe the audacity of the intruder…he was coming back for Kagome? How dare he? Sesshomaru didn't like trespassers or lowly demons who needed to die on the western lands. These were his lands. This was his Miko. The Lords Miko. And no one would take away what was his. No one.

Sesshomaru was acting strange. Kagome thought. Was he planning to take down this demon? Then why was he holding onto her? Not that she was complaining or anything.

"This Sesshomaru hopes you're not afraid of heights Kagome."

Huh? He said her name? Kagome was too busy thinking over the fact that he said her name to actually comprehend what he said to her. Suddenly a cloud formed underneath the two and they took to the sky.

"Se-sho-Maruuu!!! I'm afraid of heights!!!!" Kagome said latching onto him for dear life.

"Hn." Was all he said looking ahead of him. She shook her head and hoped that he wouldn't drop her. But hadn't she said earlier that it was so romantic _'When said, Miko of the Shikon ran off with the devilishly handsome aristocratic demon Lord of the western lands? _Kagome was happy right where she was.

_-Hiko-sama-_

Sesshomaru was coming with that Shikon Miko. Good. It was about time. Of course he was a patient demon lord and could wait but when it had something to do with this...it was very important. He stood from where he was sitting and stared into the fireplace. Nothing else mattered. Not his lands, not his people, nothing.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 7. Please see author's note on my profile page to see the list of what's been updated. _

_Read and review! Thanks! _

_Inuyasha: "Oi! Where have you been?! Everyone thought something bad happened to you?!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Law and classes in college aren't exactly easy you know!"_

_Inuyasha: "Everyone knows that Law!" _

"_First law: Get Jewel shards and Kill Naraku" _

"_Second law: Bring Kikyo back to life"_

"_Third Law: Kill Sesshomaru"_

_Lady Nefertiti: (eyebrow twitches) "I can't have you kill Sesshomaru."_

_Kagome: "How dare you even think of killing Sesshomaru baka hanyou!?" _

_SIT! _

_(BOOM!) _

"_$%%&^#$%#$%$%$#^%^%$^%&^&^"_

_Sesshomaru: (smirks into the Inuyasha crater) "The ladies love this Sesshomaru" _


	8. Requests

_Chapter 8: Requests…_

_Last time: "Se-sho-Maruuu!!! I'm afraid of heights!!!!" Kagome said latching onto him for dear life. _

"_Hn." Was all he said looking ahead of him. She shook her head and hoped that he wouldn't drop her. But hadn't she said earlier that it was so romantic 'When said, Miko of the Shikon ran off with the devilishly handsome aristocratic demon Lord of the western lands? Kagome was happy right where she was. _

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 8._

_

* * *

  
_

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (Arrival at the western palace)_

They landed outside the balcony of Sesshomaru's study/library where he knew that Hiko would be waiting for the pair. He'd explained ahead of time what he was here for and it didn't bother Sesshomaru as long as Hiko kept his hands of his mate-to-be (Kagome) and just stuck to business. His beast didn't quite agree even though it was for a noble cause, his beast just told him that Hiko should find another miko but Hiko was an ally, still a demon though…..

They arrived at the balcony and Sesshomaru put Kagome on her feet, in which she wavered a bit before she looked up to see Hiko's amused eyes smiling at her. "Hello you must be lady Kagome." He said to her. Kagome nodded and gave Hiko a suspicious look. What did he want? What could he possibly want from her?

"I have a request." Hiko started rising from where he was sitting but not to close so Sesshomaru could kill him. (A/N: lol….) "My mate is ill and she needs healing from a miko."

"Oh what happened to her?" Kagome said her eyes sympathetic now. Of course she could help in any way that she could. Hiko shook his head that he didn't know and that his mate, Kimiko had just fallen ill one day and fainted. Of course this had alarmed him because he did love his mate, after all. "Where is she? Back home?"

"No. She and I are currently in the royal wing and that's where she is right now."

_-Inuyasha-_

"**KAGOME!" **and he burst through the balcony and landed in front of Kagome.

"Eeep!" Kagome exclaimed jumping as Sesshomaru growled at his little brother. The nerve of him following them. Kagome frowned and Hiko thought Inuyasha was a demented dangerous demon or something along those lines. "Inuyasha how dare you follow me! What are you, my keeper? You think Sesshomaru is going to harm me?" Kagome said anger rising and not noticing that her powers were rising, her aura that of 'she was in danger and needed to purify the demon' aura.

"Kagome! I was just trying to save you from harm!" Inuyasha said as he growled in inu tongue to Sesshomaru. How dare Kagome run off with his bastard brother? Hiko just looked on amused now. This must be the younger Taisho brother, Inuyasha. Who he'd heard lived in the wilds of Japan now with his tachi.

"Inuyasha, I came here to do something, help someone now and get the hell away from you for the time being. I am STAYING with him! " Kagome said angrily and pointed at Sesshomaru. AUGH! Inuyasha baka!

"What did you come here to do huh?!" Inuyasha said angry at her now. He fisted his hand and said, "What's your only job? To FUCK him?!" Hiko looked appalled and looked at Sesshomaru as what he was going to do. No doubt this was his woman and he was insulting her. Sesshomaru knew she could handle the situation herself but his inner beast wanted Inuyasha's blood, because he disagreed.

_-Dead silence- _

Kagome looked at Inuyasha sweetly and said, "Inuyasha….sit down."

(BOOM!)

Kagome was seething with anger as she looked down at the fallen form. When he got back up Kagome had her hands crossed. "Kagome I just want for you to come back to our group since we are nothing without you." Inuyasha said to her eyeing Kagome and feeling her purification energy rising and winced.

'_Liar. I can see the lust in his eyes. He wants out woman! Lets shed some blood!' Sesshomaru's beast said. _

"Inuyasha…." Kagome started. He winced he just knew she was going to sit him to oblivion now. She didn't. "I want you to know that I WILL finish what I came here to do. If you do not let me and constantly nag me I will NEVER return to you and will only come on visits, and I will spend the rest of my life HERE WITH HIM!!!" Kagome said pointing at Sesshomaru and her dangerous aura died down.

Sesshomaru just blinked. When had this been decided? It he mated her…she'd be one bossy mate….hmm…Hiko looked amused. Well even if Sesshomaru wasn't planning on Lady Kagome being his mate, he wasn't complaining about it or threatening her with sudden death that 'how dare she imply that.'

Inuyasha nodded miserably. Damn but his plan was failing! She said she'd stay with Sesshomaru permanently if he interfered at all. And Kagome was true to her every word. Kagome would be his woman! She and Kikyo were HIS!

"Well Lord Hiko? Lets go see your mate." Kagome said smiling at Hiko's expression.

_-Miroku and Sango- _

What a lovely being sat at the base of the tree. Had she fallen down? She looked like a fallen angel. Surely she could use some assistance. He made his way towards the tree and said, "My lady are you injured? perhaps you need some assistance?" The lady looked up at him and he gasped. Uhh....oh....

"Hentai." (SLAP!)

"Pervert. had I been any other woman would you have made such a pass at her as well?" Sango said trying to get up.

"Of course not! I knew it was you of course I did!" Miroku said sweating. Great. He was lying and he was supposed to be a monk. One of the non-lying folk. He helped her up and she looked into his violet eyes, a strange look on her face.

"Miroku do you want this child? Do you want me to have this child and you claim as his/hers father? If you continue to go about your ways, and even if I decide to give birth or not, if you continue I will not let you see the child, they will not know you are the father, I will marry someone else from another village. Kagome also told me about ways from her time, where I can get rid of the baby...." Sango said.

Miroku stilled. He'd never thought he'd hear something come from his lovely lady Sango. It was like a slap in the face. "Sango I will try...I will try I promise." he said.

"Thank you." Sango said as she let Miroku help her up.

"How did you fall anyway?" he said.

"I was trying to look for you. I guess I overexerted myself and fell down." she said sheepishly.

"Aww...Lady Sango. Beautiful mother of my child, I didn't know you cared so much. " and then Miroku rubbed her ass.....

(Sigh) She did love the lecher after all....promised she would try to be less violent and kissed his cheek this time.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 8. Expect a fast update. Already writing up the next chapter. Don't forget to review!_


	9. Uh oh: Oh no part 1

_Chapter 9: Uh-Oh..Oh-No…._

_Last time: Inuyasha nodded miserably. Damn but his plan was failing! She said she'd stay with Sesshomaru permanently if he interfered at all. And Kagome was true to her every word. Kagome would be his woman! She and Kikyo were HIS!_

"_Well Lord Hiko? Lets go see your mate." Kagome said smiling at Hiko's expression. _

_Lady Nefertiti: This would've been up earlier but I had internet problems…sigh...anyway, I extended this chapter while I was waiting for the internet to come back….lol. Please read and review._

_

* * *

  
_

_-Kagome- _

She wasn't stupid. She could see Inuyasha's want for her. It was in his eyes. She was still going to be number 2. She had been traveling with him for years she could tell he was going to cheat on her. It was hard to change people, especially stubborn demons who justified everything. To Inuyasha everything would be okay because Kagome always came back to him. Sure she might've fell for his rugged and boyish charm but enough was enough! She didn't want to be a shadow. A copy. A reincarnation. Just a shard-detector to a male she had used to love so much. She had to keep reminding herself that she was only the mirror's reflection. When Inuyasha saw Kagome he saw Kikyo. It hurt. It really did as she walked out of the study with Sesshomaru and Hiko, turning her back to Inuyasha who stared at her back.

"Err..Ka…" he started. She whipped around and he shut his mouth. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. The boy could never really keep his mouth shut….

She wasn't so sure how she was going to heal this Kimiko demoness. She didn't know what was wrong with her to being with either. She hoped that it wasn't too bad. She didn't want to let Hiko down. Her healing powers…she had never fully mastered them. GASP! What if she purified Kimiko? Yeah…that would be a barrel of laughs…she would be so dead!

They arrived in the royal wing and Kagome took a deep breath hoping that everything would turn out okay. Hiko opened the door and saw his mate lying on the bed with her eyes closed. He sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. Even Kagome could see the love in his eyes for her as he held her limp hand. Now she was determined to help her as much as she could.

She gave Sesshomaru a side look and bit her lip. Their relationship could wait for the time being. She smiled inwardly. Yes that sounded just about right. _Their relationship._ And poor Sesshomaru didn't know what was happening. Yes, this Kagome would have him as her's. Inuyasha be damned. She'd watch him die by Sesshomaru's hands if need be. She tried to make everyone happy and she thought it was high time she should be happy too!

'_Damn straight!' her conscious said to her. _

_-Inuyasha-_

_Twitch…_

_Tapping fingers against table…_

_Twitch…_

_Fidget…_

_Glare…._

_Sigh…_

_Twitch…_

_Growl…_

_Fidget…_

_Knuckles cracking…_

"**GAHHH!!!!!!" **Inuyasha yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. What the hell was keeping them all? Kagome should've been in and out. She always came back to him! And if it wasn't for him it would be for her kit and the others and her duty. But what Inuyasha didn't know was that she could always travel with another to collect shards. What does it feel like when you lose something special? And you realize too late?

_-Kagome and the others- _

"Um hi Lady Kimiko." Kagome said. How should she address her? Okay so she knew how to talk to Sesshomaru but she didn't know whether this Kimiko was rude or mean or nice or….Hiko was looking at Kagome who knew what she was thinking and said that Kimiko wasn't a rude demoness.

"Why thank you for telling her that." Kimiko said sitting up finally, annoyed that Hiko, her beloved mate had spoken for her. He smiled at her and hugged her not catching Kagome's wistful look. 'How happy they are together. Will I ever be that way with my mate?'

"So tell me what happened before you fainted?" Kagome said.

"Hmm…I was in the garden sitting with Hiko, we were uhh…planning our future…yeah!…and then out of a sudden a couple of days later I just fainted from fatigue?" Kimiko said not catching Hiko's smirk but Kagome did. 'Planning their future huh? lame story Kimiko' Kagome thought. I wonder if they were 'mating' and then Kagome's thoughts went to Sesshomaru and her 'mating' in the garden and she blushed red looking at Sesshomaru and chided herself for thinking dirty thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at her. Maybe he'd tease her a little for thinking dirty thoughts later. Yes that sounded fine and he smirked inwardly.

Hiko was laughing inwardly. What a beautiful couple they would make! It would only take a few days maybe? Looked like the pup was growing up who said he didn't need a mate, just an heir from a woman. But what happened to his beloved? It wasn't like her to be bedridden like this.

"Lady Kimiko. I am going to check something and you, Hiko have to promise not to interfere because this will not harm her in the slightest." He nodded. He was willing to try anything for his mate who didn't seem to be injured or in pain.

"Kimiko, pull your blanket off." Kagome started.

"Will this Sesshomaru need to leave?" Sesshomaru asked her. He didn't need to stay if Kimiko had to undress or something.

"No. You may stay if you wish." Kagome said not looking at him. Which he did. He wanted to see what Kagome was capable of. Kagome put her hand on Kimiko's stomach and a soft blue glow appeared (from her hand) as she checked for something and she trailed her hand around Kimiko's stomach in soothing circles. Hiko clenched his jaw. He wanted to stop Kagome, thinking she was going to purify his beloved mate but stopped when he received a look from Sesshomaru, telling Hiko to trust Kagome.

The blue glow vanished as Kagome sat up and looked into Hiko's questioning eyes. She looked half happy and half grim. "Hiko first, I would like to congratulate you. Your mate is with pup." He looked ecstatically happy and gave his mate a hug which she returned. 'Uh…happy and sappy moments…' Sesshomaru thought as he looked annoyed and waited for the 'but' part…

"But…you couldn't tell because a barrier was placed around Kimiko's stomach so no one, you or any of her ladies in waiting not even her would be able to tell. Was she doing heavy lifting, doing extraneous activities that might have caused her to lose the pup? Or fallen on your stomach?" Kagome said. Kimiko's eyes widened with realization.

"Yes and I normally train in the dojo with Hiko as well." She said, a cold feeling washing over her. Kagome nodded and continued on not looking at Sesshomaru who found all this interesting. How could she tell so much in so little time? She said she could heal but…Hiko was getting angrier and angrier. Someone was going to pay for messing with his mate and for endangering her life.

"I believe someone put the barrier around you so no one knew that you were indeed with child. They meant for you to intentionally lose the child, because if it was a male demons they either were jealous that your Hiko's mate and not theirs, want your lands and kill your baby so you can be their mate and have their heir OR if it was a female she's jealous and wants you to suffer and die so she can have Hiko and be the lady of the lands instead of you. And the fact that Hiko would get angry that you lost his heir that he would reject you as a mate and find a new one. " Kagome said in one breath and took a deep breath.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. He would never let anything happen to Kagome like that. Huh? Where did that thought come from? (sigh) he was getting sentimentally emotional…he needed to get out of here.

"Oh..to think…that…I…could've…lost….I'm sorry Hiko!" Kimiko said and started to cry.

"Don't cry! Nothing happened koi! Hiko said and held her in his arms.

Really….Sesshomaru really needed to get out of here as he made his way to the door intending to grab Kagome and take her with him as he walked out. Hiko and Kimiko looked like they needed to be alone.

"By any chance, you don't know who did this to her do you?" Hiko said suddenly serious. Kagome dodged Sesshomaru's grasp and bit her lip looking at him. Ummm….

"His smell and aura was all around the barrier before I lifted it off of Kimiko." Kagome said. Hiko growled as Kagome moved/dodged left this time before Sesshomaru growled at her to stop running from him. 'So it was a male.' Sesshomaru thought stopping as Kagome sighed thinking she was safe from being 'manhandled' in a nice way.

Then in a regretful and soft and whispery voice she said, "Yes. It appears as though he hates you Hiko. He wants your title/lands and well as your mate Kimiko. He wanted to get rid of your pup so she could have his heir and then he was going to kill you off. Your younger brother Hitoshi."

Hiko growled loudly in anger as his grip on his mate tightened. Hey she was being crushed! She'd never seen her mate Hiko so angry…..so scary…so murderous? As she saw his eyes flash red. Uh-oh…Hitoshi was dead.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. He saw Kagome preoccupied and grabbed her and carried her out the door, knowing that the couple needed to talk alone.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (alone in the hallway now) _

Kagome would've growled had she been a demoness. Gah where were they going?! His room?! WTF? She was not going to sleep with him!!! What was he thinking? Follow Hiko and Kimiko's example? Mate? "Sesshomaru!" Kagome hissed as he walked in his room and deposited her on his bed. She sat up and crossed her arms watching him pace and look at her. Pace and look at her again. "What is the meaning of this?!" and threw a pillow at him.

"Hn. You Miko will stay in this Sesshomaru's chambers and Lady Kimiko in hers, in the safety of the castle while Hiko and this Sesshomaru will pay a visit to Hitoshi in his home." He said and cracked his knuckles. Surely Hitoshi wasn't in this alone. He had other guards and spy's in the castle and Hiko would need backup. Good. He had the need to sharpen his claws. It had been a while since Sesshomaru had seen bloodshed. Everything here was getting so sentimental and lovey-dovey…

"But I have to come!" Kagome argued. "I will not stay in your chambers! Sesshomaru don't you dare turn your back on me! Hey I'm talking to you!" and then without warning she jumped and attached herself to him around the neck (from the back).

"Sesshomaru! You…Who do you think you are?!" Kagome raged. How dare he think he could tell her where to go and tell her where it was dangerous etc? He sighed and brought her in front of him. "Hnnn…." He said. How to shut her up…then he kissed her softly on the lips and she stopped all actions and stared into space. He let go of her and walked out of the room and shut it sealing it with a barrier.

_-Inuyasha- _

This was getting on his last nerves and he was about to drag Kagome back to their camp by her ass if need be when the doors opened. His bastard brother walked in with a smug smirk on his face, Kagome's scent on him. Inuyasha growled. "..?" he roared.

"Kissed her because she was misbehaving." Sesshomaru said and sat down at his desk waiting for Hiko to return.

"**WHAAAATTTT????!!!!** And she was okay with this?!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru gave him a bored look and nodded his head.

"Well she jumped this Sesshomaru first….." he said pissing Inuyasha off more.

'…………'

"Sesshomaru! You….You…" Inuyasha sighed and sat down. He ran out of insults and sat down on the sofa quietly.

_-Kagome-_

She touched her lips and then looked around. She was alone. He tricked her! When he got back she'd give him a piece of her mind. Grr…..no one locks Kagome up because they think she's incapable of taking care of herself!

_-Hiko and Kimiko- _

He still held her in his arms. He should've seen it. Her fatigue. How could he have been so blind? Kimiko hugged him and then said, "Hiko…don't kill…" but she couldn't continue. She'd never seen violence and this coming from her mate as well! and Hitoshi was Hiko's only living relative left! Maybe there was a way around this? She yawned happy to be in his arms and he nuzzled her neck.

"My mate. Shh…Kimiko." Hiko said and held her until she fell asleep. He kissed her stomach and walked out the door and then softly shut it and put a barrier around the door. He was about to walk towards Sesshomaru's study to discuss _matters_…when he heard:

"**SESSHOMARU! GET YOUR ROYAL ASS BACK HERE AND RELEASE THIS GOD-FORSAKEN BARRIER!!! HOW DARE YOU CONFINE ME IN THIS ROOM!!!!SESSHOMARU I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!!" (**Kagome yelled)

He smirked. Looked like Kagome and Sesshomaru still had a rocky relationship. He hummed a tune as he walked towards Sesshomaru's study.

_-Study- _

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha an odd look and Inuyasha flinched. "Dammit stop looking at me!" he said.

"Hn. It appears you could be useful for something hanyou. But we shall wait until Hiko arrives." Sesshomaru said.

"So what was wrong with Hiko's mate?" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Her name is Kimiko-sama to you and as for what's wrong with her is that its none of your business…"

"Gee…just trying to make conversation and why you protecting and standing up for Kimiko? You going to challenge Hiko to a battle for her?" Inuyasha mumbled and then barely dodged Sesshomaru's poison whip. "Hey man! Have you gone crazy or something?"

"Inuyasha…SIT DOWN and don't make a sound." Sesshomaru said giving him a look that made Inuyasha shiver in fear. Okay perhaps he'd gone too far. He wasn't going to challenge Hiko. Man why was Sesshomaru so touchy?

_-Suddenly- _

"**SESSHOMARU! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!!! AT LEAST INUYASHA NEVER CONFINED ME TO A ROOM AND TOLD ME TO SIT IN ONE PLACE!!!!" **

**(Boom!)**

"**$#$%#$%$#$!!!!" **

And Sesshomaru smirked….Inuyasha always knew how to put on a good show.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Well that was chapter 9. Please read and review. They make me happy! :) _


	10. Uh oh: Oh no part 2

_Chapter 10: Uh oh...oh no part 2_

_Last time: __**"SESSHOMARU! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!!! AT LEAST INUYASHA NEVER CONFINED ME TO A ROOM AND TOLD ME TO SIT IN ONE PLACE!!!!" **_

_**(Boom!)**_

"_**$#$%#$%$#$!!!!" **_

_And Sesshomaru smirked….Inuyasha always knew how to put on a good show. _

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 10._

_

* * *

  
_

_-Sesshomaru and Inuyasha- _

They were having a stare down contest. "So what the hell am I good for huh?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms, huffing and sitting in the sofa again. Sesshomaru didn't reply. He had said they would wait until Hiko got back. And Inuyasha's eyebrow started to twitch because everyone knows he has a short attention span. Suddenly the door opened and Hiko walked in, looking quite amused. "Hey man. What was wrong with your mate and why the hell are you smirking like that?" Inuyasha said eyeing the demon warily.

"You're mate almost lost her heir due to you're younger brother Hitoshi's stupidity that he is going to die for and you smile?" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha stilled. Oh so that's what happened.

"I assume you heard Lady Kagome yelling in a room about whatnot. And Kimiko is doing just fine. I'm not a worrywart and treat my mate like she can't do anything or take care of herself at all." Hiko said.

"Yes. This Sesshomaru heard that as well." He said smirking inwardly. Kagome seemed to have quieted down some now. Maybe she ran out of breath? He shook his head and said that it was time to prepare.

"So what's the plan?" Hiko said wanting to go back home and shed his little brother's blood. How dare he? It was treason of the lowest sort.

"I think that a full army is not needed. The three of us shall go and you may kill your brother Hiko, Inuyasha is coming because I don't want him alone with my mate-to-be Kagome (at this Inuyasha flinched but didn't respond) and this Sesshomaru is going because he wants to see the demon Hitoshi who dares harm one of the royal youkai court." Hiko nodded. That made sense. Hiko went to go retrieve his mate Kimiko, it was time to return home and restore order. And to think he actually trusted his little brother to watch his mate while he was away on business or on patrol. With that the four were off, Sesshomaru leaving one of his generals in charge of the castle.

_-Kagome- _

Damn but this door wouldn't budge! What hellish barrier did Sesshomaru put on this? Usually she was pretty good at breaking it but this barrier was becoming a pain! She huffed and sat on the bed waiting for Sesshomaru to return. She actually wanted to go back to Kaede's because Sango was about to give birth and she wanted to be there.

_-Sango and Miroku- _

He was trying his hardest as he had spent the next couple of days with Sango. He was not going to lose her to any other female. The child would never forgive him when he/she was born. He sighed as he pulled Sango close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wished Kagome-sama would return soon. Sango looked like she was going to give birth any day now. And he sure hoped she was alright with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had no doubt chased after them and wondered if he'd signed his death sentence by pissing off Sesshomaru for the last time.

_-Eastern lands- _

Hitoshi was sitting on his 'big brothers' chair in 'his' study as he stood up to look out the window. So his brother was returning with Kimiko and Sesshomaru and another scent he wasn't aware of. He had gone west with Kimiko on a visit to Sesshomaru. No one still had any idea she was with child. Of course he didn't want to hurt her in that way but it was necessary. She hadn't been performing well in training and got sick often and no one knew why. It was the plan that he'd kill his brother after Kimiko lost her baby because he'd (Hiko) would be devastated and possibly angry with Kimiko and Of course, he, Hitoshi would be there waiting for her with open arms. Change of plans. He'd have to kill Hiko first. He was coming and Kimiko still hadn't lost Hiko's bastard child. He sat back down on 'his' chair and waited.

_-Sesshomaru and the rest- _

They were almost upon the lands. Kimiko threw Hiko a worried look but only Sesshomaru caught it. In a way her and Kagome were alike. Both kind hearted, giving, loud mouthed, respectful when the situation warranted it, and not afraid to express their opinions and never backing down from a challenge. Kagome had pled that Sesshomaru not kill Inuyasha and he oddly wondered whether Kimiko would do the same. Would she plead that Hiko not kill his brother Hitoshi? He was the only he had left and that hopefully this could be overlooked?

No this was different. Inuyasha hadn't been trying to take the western lands from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha hadn't tried to kill Kagome's child and Sesshomaru's heir. Inuyasha was just trying to kill Sesshomaru because he was a 'cold-hearted bastard.' It looked like Kimiko would be out of luck with this one.

_-Inuyasha- _

Inuyasha was silent as they made their way to the lands as he had time to contemplate a lot of matters. Matters that he wondered whether he was being selfish as to string Kagome along, just wanting children from her and betraying her. She was his friend and he knew she would always be.

'_You are nothing but a mirror's reflection! The mirror shows you Kikyo not Kagome!'_ He winced. Had he really been thinking at all when he said that? Kagome had even been so kind as to tell him that she'd wish Kikyo back to life when the jewel was complete. For him. Bring Kikyo back to life for him. And what of him? What had he ever done for Kagome except call her useless, a wench, a shard-detector, ugly, a reincarnation who stole Kikyo's soul and should return it? And always said she should make him ramen and he was a slave-driver pressuring the humans of his pack to keep moving! No wonder Kagome had ran off to his brother. Geez that was the last resort and he'd pushed her away too. He had made her upset enough that she sought comfort in his brother!

He knew it. He had royally screwed up and he had to fix it. Perhaps he could make amends now and tell this Hitoshi to as well. Well knowing stubborn demons….that might be kinda hard. His gaze went to Kimiko then he looked away. She was being carried in Hiko's arms. He must really love her….and the fact that she was with his heir and in a vulnerable state. How horrible that she could have lost her baby and she would have known what had happened. Maybe Hitoshi should die. You don't move in on a taken demoness and his elder brother's no less! If he wanted he could've just challenged his brother for her in a battle! Yeesh some demons and their underhanded ways.

_-Kagome- _

She was going to give it one last try! 'Okay here goes!' And a glow appeared on the door and it creaked open! Yes! And then Kagome happily skipped out. Now to find Sesshomaru and kick his royal ass. No doubt he'd be in his study and she made her way there first. She opened the heavy doors and then walked in to see a strange demon looking out a window but not sitting on Sesshomaru's chair. 'Hnn…' Kagome thought as they both looked at each other for a second.

"My lady Kagome." He said bowing. Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she gaped at him while he bowed respectfully. "Allow me to introduce myself." He said rising back up. Kagome nodded. "I am Senjou, General of Lord Sesshomaru's army." His green eyes smiled at her.

"I was looking for Sesshomaru err…sama." She said. Remembering to add the 'sama' part.

"Ah I'm afraid that my lord has gone out on a mission but he didn't say where." He said hating that he was lying to his lady. Sesshomaru had specifically left orders to not tell her. No doubt she'd go barging into the lands and cause a ruckus there purifying any demon that pissed her off.

"I see. Well I was going to tell him that I was on my way back to Inuyasha's forest, Kaede's village." She said.

"I apologize but I simply cannot allow that." He said. Sesshomaru said she wasn't allowed out of the safety of the palace. Kagome looked angry for a second but it was gone the next second.

"I have to go because my friend is about to give birth and I need to be there with her." Kagome said. Preparing to purify his ass to go if need be. General be damned. She was sure that Sesshomaru had plenty more. He nodded his head as if he understood. It didn't seem like she was lying and he was sure that Sesshomaru would understand. To be there for her friends in time of need. She would no doubt be a great lady of the western lands. Too bad he didn't know she hadn't accepted Sesshomaru's proposal yet…..

"Very well. I shall send another general and some guards with you to protect you while you travel as well as your personal maid." He said as he told a servant to get Jaken and then proceeded to give him instructions to get everyone ready for travel.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she was lead away by her designated personal maid the general watching her back for a second thinking out loud,

"Did the Lady just thank me?"

_-Sango and Miroku- _

"Miroku if Kagome doesn't come in time then will you go and find her?" Sango asked.

"Of course my dearest! I shall try my hardest as well but if she is not here then I will be here for you!" he said happily.

"Hmmm.. you probably don't want to be in the same room." Sango said.

"And why not?" Miroku said looking hurt.

"Cause I might swear and curse and calling you bad names…etc…" Sango said offhandedly.

'…………..'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review. _


	11. Reflections part 1

_Chapter 11: Reflections part 1_

_Last time: "Hmmm.. you probably don't want to be in the same room." Sango said. _

"_And why not?" Miroku said looking hurt._

"_Cause I might swear and curse and calling you bad names…etc…" Sango said offhandedly. _

'…………_..' _

_Lady Nefertiti. Chapter 11._

_

* * *

  
_

_-Sesshomaru and the rest- (on their way east) _

Everyone traveled silently and it was irritating to Kimiko. Seriously why were demons so quiet and serious? Someone say something! Anything would be fine. The silence just made the inevitable worse. Sesshomaru….well she didn't put it past him….he never said anything unless it was important. Just one word. 'Die.' She rolled her eyes. How was he going to win Kagome's affections like that?

Kimiko looked at Hiko worriedly. She knew she wouldn't be able to do anything. "Hiko I…" He shook his head at her. He'd appreciate it if she didn't say anything at all right now. This wasn't easy on him or his beast. Damn his brother. The heartless bastard. It would kill her if she ever found out what he had been planning. How could he be so cruel anyway? He'd thought their family was above that. They were the royal family and were supposed to be an example to others and his brother went corrupt because he wanted his woman? And his lands? Like he'd give up his mate for anything. She was more important to him than his lands and his beast affirmed that with a nod.

Inuyasha looked bored as he followed his brother. Well at least he'd get to kick ass and then he was going to leave. He thought he'd done enough. He sighed as the group entered the borders of the lands. No doubt that Hitoshi had followers loyal to him in the castle. Damn that made his job harder. It would be difficult to track down the ones not loyal to the eastern lands.

_-Kagome- _

She had to hurry and get to the village. Sango could give birth any day now and Sango had specifically wanted Kagome to be there and she, Kagome wanted to be there for her friend. This kimono even though it was supposed to be light for traveling made it hard for her to move, she was used to her green uniform and Sesshomaru had burned that one saying it wasn't appropriate for a lady. Especially if she was going to be in his palace.

He would no doubt, be upset with her for leaving but this was for a noble cause. Of course Sango could have her baby without Kagome by her side but there was just Kaede there in the village with the healer and Kagome was the one with modern world experience in case anything bad happened. Miroku would probably faint and vow that he'd never make Sango pregnant again. Yeah right….She grinned inwardly at the thought. She gave the guard that was accompanying her a side look. At least he was with her so nothing bad was going to happen. They were almost at the village gates.

Kagome made her way to the hut that Sango was in as fast as possible and saw her friend. "Lady Kagome!" Miroku said getting up, happy to see her. "How did you? When did you? GASP! Did you run away from Sesshomaru?!" Kagome just blinked and rolled her eyes at him. Run away from Sesshomaru? Was that even possible? And why would she even do that in the first place? He was her R x R…and she blushed at the thought. Miroku raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Hmmm…Had Lady Kagome had done naughty and dirty things with Sesshomaru?

"I came as fast as I heard." Kagome said, a little out of breath as they made their way to the hut. Her guard that had followed her were outside, wanting to give her privacy that she needed while she was with Sango who, to Kagome it looked like she came just in time.

"Kaa—gome!" Sango said panting. Kagome turned her head from Miroku and looked down at Sango. Looked like it was time and Kagome prepared while Miroku was turning a shade of white, thinking Sango was dying. He moved to a corner of the room and sat down as he watched the healer rush in while he heard Kagome give Sango instructions and then everything became fuzzy.

_-Sesshomaru and the rest- _

Kimiko wondered one thing. How and why were the palace guards and generals following Hitoshi's rules (while he called himself lord and sat on Hiko's chair). Why didn't they argue or revolt or something along those lines? Or come and find Hiko? They knew where he went after all…Right? Hitoshi was going to get his ass kicked and Kimiko wouldn't be able to stop him. They entered the gates of the palace and some guards looked like they gave a sigh of relief. Kimiko felt faint and Hiko told Sesshomaru and Inuyasha he'd meet them in the study while he put Kimiko somewhere safe and walked off, mate in arms.

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he looked from Hiko to Sesshomaru. "Remind me that should I say otherwise, I never want a mate. You will knock me out. They drive a demon mad! I might even kill myself! I hope you know you're way around the castle Sesshomaru." Inuyasha finished as he followed him into the castle. No one in the palace bothered to stop them.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said. Well at least it looked like Inuyasha wasn't going to hurt Kagome's feelings anymore, but one could never tell. Speaking of which, oddly he did hope that she wouldn't be too angry that he'd locked her up in his room. It had been for her own safety but knowing her, she'd probably find a way out and hunt him down to 'purify his ass' as she called it for thinking she was weak.

_-Hiko and Kimiko- _

"Promise me you will at least talk to Hitoshi before you kill him?" Kimiko said to Hiko as he placed her on their bed. He nodded that he'd honor her promise, his soft-hearted mate. He also knew that unlike Kagome-sama she'd stay put wherever Hiko put her unless danger found her here in their room, in this case. He walked out and shut the door, placing a barrier around the room, an old incantation his father had taught him to protect one's mate. With that he walked out towards to his study where no doubt Sesshomaru and Inuyasha already were. He hoped, knowing Sesshomaru, wouldn't have Hitoshi slammed against the wall, held by the neck, threatening him with death…..that was Hiko's job. _'Sorry Kimiko beloved…but sometimes there are times when one must break a promise.'_ He thought.

_-Somewhere in the palace- _

"I'm telling you that now is the time to get out! Hiko is back and when he finds out that you were an accomplice to help Hitoshi rise to power he will kill you. And to top it all off Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are here!" the voice hissed at another guard.

"I'm surprised he didn't bring his miko mate, Kagome." Another said.

"His mate is a MIKO?! Damn I am so outta here…" the voice said and walked off, preparing to walk out of the palace. Purification wasn't on his 'to do' list.

_-Kagome- _

"Come on Sango! Almost there!" Kagome said being encouraging her as she wiped sweat off her friends brow with a cool cloth as winced at Sango's colorful words. Damn when had Sango learned those? Not even Inuyasha used those…..

"Where is the monk?" Sango said in a weak voice. Kagome looked over and the Miroku and smiled. It was sweet in a way but Sango would not be so happy. He should be here for her!

"He passed out…sorry. I think he couldn't take it." Kagome said laughing looking at his slumped figure in the corner of the hut. Sango nodded and then a couple of minutes later Kagome announced it was a boy and Sango sighed that it was over and then growled something that made Kagome break out laughing out loud as she sat back.

"_If Miroku dares teach him to chase woman, feel their asses, to be a lecher like him….." Sango said. _

"Child. Ye must name the baby." Kaede said kindly.

"When Miroku wakes up." Sango said looking at his husband's face as he heard the cry of a child.

"Sango. Are you alright?" he asked her. She handed him the baby as he smiled.

"So…precious…." Miroku started and gave Sango a rare smile, handing the baby to Kagome for a second. And then he just had to add…..

"More! I want more!"

'………..'

And Sango threw the bucket of water at him knocking him out again. Poor monk. Looked like Sango was forever going to knock him out no matter what. Kaede just shook her head.

Kagome looked at the pair silently and thought that she'd stay here for a couple of days and then head back to the palace. Of course Sesshomaru didn't need to know she'd sauntered off somewhere without permission. He had left the palace too! She hadn't sensed his presence anywhere. Who was he to tell her where to go? She nodded her head and said she was heading towards the spring to get cleaned up.

The guard followed her and Kagome thought it was okay, it wasn't like she was going to take a bath and a peeping tom was following her, so to speak. "Kagome!" a voice called. She turned around and winced. Oh hell no…..she thought she'd gotten rid of him. But now she was alone and Sesshomaru wasn't here for backup! Yes backup! She could handle herself, at least that's what she told herself. She took a deep breath as she turned to face Kouga, a nod to the guard that he didn't need to attack unless she gave him the command. Kouga was kind of unpredictable….

"KAGOME!" and he came a stop in front of her only to back away suddenly and gave what she was holding a wary look. Kagome smirked as she held up the pepper spray she still hand with her. Just because she changed clothes didn't mean she didn't keep the pepper spray along with her. There were still lechers and dangerous men in the feudal era after all.

"It's that poison you have." Kouga said backing away while the guard looked tense, he was ordered to kill any male that came near Kagome, or tried to harm or upset her. "Hey I thought you loved me! You tried to kill me!" he said nearing her as if to grab her away from the guard thinking she was in danger from the guard.

"So what is it anyway?" Kouga asked her. He liked to be informed of everything and this little bottle (and him not knowing what is caused big problems) for him.

"That's none of your concern now is it? I am going back to the village and you shall not follow me." Kagome said in a haughty voice, unlike herself. Nosy wolf.

"Did you run away from Sesshomaru? Ha! I knew the bastard was torturing you! Well it's a good thing I'm here to save the day." Kouga said striking a pose. Kagome's eyebrow twitched. Why did everyone think that she ran away from Sesshomaru?! But she couldn't ask because the guard knocked him out before he could get another insulting word about his lord in and insulting Sesshomaru in front of the lady of western lands too! Wait till Sesshomaru heard about this one. This wolf was dead.

"Lady Kagome. Come we must return to the village before this whelp wakes up." He said as Kagome nodded and pocketed the spray again. The guard eyed it and thought it must be very powerful magic for the wolf to be wary of it, since the wolf wasn't exactly a low-class, easy to beat demon. He shook his head and then followed lady Kagome.

_-eastern lands- _

Hiko walked in to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looking at a smirking Hitoshi. "Ah big brother….there you are. Have you succeeded in putting Kimiko somewhere safe for the time being?" Hitoshi knew that it bothered him by saying her name.

"Enjoy playing lord do you now Hitoshi?" Hiko said to calmly. Inuyasha looked at the both. What was wrong with Hiko? He should have already lopped his head off by now!

"Of course." Hitoshi said as he didn't look the least bit afraid that Hiko was about to kill him and he even smiled? WTF? Inuyasha was confused. Perhaps it was a good time to tell Hitoshi to start begging for mercy now?

"So tell me something Hiko…my dearest elder brother…..I wonder if you knew that you're not the only one father taught the age-old incantation about protecting mates and creating barriers…." Hitoshi said slowly waiting for it to sink in.

"Oi! Are you pissing Hiko off just to amuse yourself? He's gonna kill you! You should know him better….he is your brother." Inuyasha said. What a goof-ball. Even he knew Sesshomaru better! And Inuyasha didn't even live with him! Sesshomaru just stood there calmly like all of this didn't apply to him….and well it didn't really. Or maybe it was 'beneath' him…or maybe GAH! he was thinking too much.

Hiko picked his brother up by the collar and glared at him. "What did you do?!" Hitoshi smirked at his brother which made Hiko's blood run cold. It couldn't be.

"I hope Kimiko can run fast….IF I CAN'T HAVE HER THEN NEITHER SHALL YOU." Hitoshi finished as Hiko threw him across the study and hurriedly went back to his rooms.

"You are one dead bastard." Inuyasha said in a cool voice looking at Hitoshi. Sesshomaru shook his head as he sat on the couch....Inuyasha just gaping at him.

"This is Hiko's fight. Not this Sesshomaru's." he said without looking at him.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review. _


	12. Reflections part 2

_Chapter 12: Reflections part 2_

_Last time: __"You are one dead bastard." Inuyasha said in a cool voice looking at Hitoshi. Sesshomaru shook his head as he sat on the couch....Inuyasha just gaping at him._

_"This is Hiko's fight. Not this Sesshomaru's." he said without looking at him._

_Lady Nefertiti. So I realized that a character wasn't getting recognition (and I never gave her any in my fics) so in this chapter she makes an appearance to try and make amends. Her identity will be revealed in chapter 13._

_

* * *

_

_-Kimiko-_

She sat on the bed when she jumped up suddenly. She heard something coming her way. She bit her lip and then thought she might have to not listen to Hiko for once in her life. Why would someone come and kill her? Okay maybe kidnap her for money or the eastern lands yes, but wait, if it was a female then she would want Hiko! Grr….as if she was going to hand over her mate to some female wench! Bring it on bitch!! And she rolled her sleeves up thinking of all the terrible things she would do to that female. She thought this barrier was supposed to be safe or whatnot? She heard bangs on the door (thank goodness it was made of really heavy wood) and calmly walked to the window and walked through the barrier onto the balcony looking down. No one seemed to be in a state of panic.

BOOM! And the door opened. She looked down, it was going to be a really long jump had she decided to jump off the balcony. Hopefully she'd land without breaking anything. She'd never hear the end of it from Hiko though…putting herself in danger like that. She shook her head and bit her lip. It was time to jump.

_-Hiko- _

He raced to his chambers and hoped she was okay. She wasn't really a good fighter and he grimaced. She had the battle instincts of a day-old fawn. She'd never survive out in the wilderness by herself for even a day. He should've left some guards with her to protect her especially during this time. But they were busy protecting the castle and weeding out the demons that were involved with Hitoshi's plan.

_Hitoshi…._

His own brother. So power hungry, so hell bent on taking his mate from him. How odd though…. If he wanted Kimiko to be his mate then why is he making her run off on her own? Or an assassin was coming to kill her?

_-Inuyasha, Hitoshi and Sesshomaru- _

"You both infuriate me!" Inuyasha yelled at the both of them and paced the study while the pair gave him a bored look. Inuyasha wanted to be part a part of the action. He wasn't one to be sitting around.

"So Sesshomaru tell me how your mate is doing?" Hitoshi said looking up from the documents he was reading.

Inuyasha stopped and faced him saying, "He doesn't have a mate! What are you? stupid? Or do you not associate with the royal youkai court? I don't…. but I am informed of everything."

"He does too." Hitoshi said. What else could you expect from a hanyou?

"Does not!" Inuyasha retorted and crossed his arms.

"Does too!" Hitoshi said getting angry. How dare this whelp correct him and tell him he was wrong?!

"Does…" Inuyasha started.

"Enough." Sesshomaru said stopping the both of them and their childish quarrel. Did he even need to be here? Hiko was taking care of business and Sesshomaru had this urge this odd feeling that he should go and check on Kagome.

"So do you?" Hitoshi said looking interested. He should've just gone to the source itself and asked him straight off than argue with the hanyou. Inuyasha fumed and glared at Sesshomaru. What would he say to Hitoshi? If he said Kagome then….and he had a sinking suspicion that it was.

_-Kagome at Kaede's village- _

Kagome came into Sango and Miroku's hut and sat down looking a bit unhappy. "Lady Kagome what happened? Please tell me what's wrong."

"I ran into Kouga. He knocked him out." Kagome said pointing at him and the guard nodded to affirm this. He wasn't too happy of having to be in a hut with a Miko, a Monk and a Demon slayer. Of course nothing would happen to him but still…..

"Kouga is too stubborn for his own good." Sango said shaking her head, holding her newborn in her arms. She looked at the guard and said, "He'd even come after her had she a mate for years….challenge him for her and then die for his foolishness." The guard knew that Sesshomaru-sama would kill this wolf had he dared make a challenge for Lady Kagome.

It was odd how no one knew what was going on…..

_-Kimiko- _

This was bad…It was really bad. Well if this was how she was meant to die then…huh? She turned to see a demon walking towards her and frowned. Just one huh? He didn't look dangerous and wasn't pulling out any weapons yet.

"Lady Kimiko. I have not come to harm you." He said walking closer. Okay so Hitoshi had sent him to bring Kimiko to where he had been ordered but he wasn't happy about it. He might have to tie her up, knock her out or something like that….and then Hitoshi wouldn't be happy. What did he think that she'd come happily?

"That's what they all say…." Kimiko muttered as she held the railing of the balcony. The hell she was going to spend the rest of her days with Hitoshi! Hiko's own little brother! In the same palace! With paintings of Hiko and the rest of the family around the castle. "Tell Hitoshi to find another demoness for a mate. There are plenty others….who aren't mated! And with that she took a deep breath and jumped.

The demon didn't know what happened until she jumped and tried to grab her by the collar so she didn't plunge to her doom. Hitoshi didn't have any use lady Kimiko if she was dead but alas the demon guard was unable to catch her and gave her a shocked look as she fell with a smirk directed at him.

_-With Kimiko- (still falling)_

Foolish demon and she rolled her eyes. Did he really think she'd commit suicide and die just because some demons were trying to kidnap her for Hitoshi? She landed on another balcony which had a 'cover' and she gracefully landed on the ground with the demon just looking down at her. She waved and then the smile on her face froze as she looked at the demons in front of her. There were more than one demon coming towards her. Well Hitoshi wasted no time did he? Dammit! She should've went straight to Hiko who was on his way to their room right now. She didn't think…she ran. She didn't know which way she was going but she just had to get away.

"Kimiko-sama please wait!" a voice called from behind her. It was a male's voice. No a lot of male voices. The hell she was stopping and ask what they wanted. And then miss twinkle-toes tripped and fell to the ground.

_-Hiko- _

He stood on the balcony, his Kimiko's scent ended there before….had she fallen off the balcony? Or had she jumped? There was a males scent in the room too when he had walked in, he had thought she was in trouble but there was no one there, no male, no Kimiko. Had she been kidnapped? Too many questions…hmmm…he was going to beat them out of Hitoshi. Yes that sounded nice.

_-Sesshomaru and the rest- _

"This Sesshomaru is leaving." He said and stood up to leave. Why had he come here in the first place? He could've spent time with Kagome back home.

"Uh yeah….I'll come with you. There's nothing I can do here anyway." Inuyasha said and scratched his head and then looked at Hitoshi. "Enjoy dying. I wish I could see it though." He said and followed Sesshomaru out. It would take them some time before they reached the palace. Perhaps he and Sesshomaru could really talk while they traveled home.

_-Kagome- (a couple of days later) _

She had to get back to the palace before Sesshomaru found out that she'd left. She had stayed with Sango for a couple of days and now said she had to leave. She needed to go home (future) for supplies, for her and Sango but that needed to wait now. But then again, going back west and then coming back here again would waste time too.

She was going to go get Sango some baby supplies, a gift of course, she'd be so surprised _'cute little baby shoes, bottles, clothes, diapers (and have Miroku change them for punishment) maybe a pacifier or two.'_ Kagome thought and she smiled. Yes maybe a trip home wouldn't hurt.

"Sango I'm going to go home for a bit, for supplies and other things." Kagome started as she stood up and saw Sango nod and then glanced at a sleeping Miroku. She rolled her eyes….you'd think he was tired because he was the one who just gave birth…..and she giggled inwardly at the thought.

She walked out, taking her yellow pack with her and approached the well. She felt powerful aura's approaching her and stopped. Perhaps she should've brought Kilala to drop her by the well. She needed to stop thinking she could handle everything by herself. Like she didn't need others….it was selfish when all they did was care about her.

_-Sesshomaru and Inuyasha- _

So much for brother's talking. It was quiet. Silent. GAH! it was driving Inuyasha insane as he stared at his brother's back. Back in the eastern lands he hoped that Kimiko was okay and that Hiko would find her safe. It was horrible to lose one's mate. He bit his lip as he thought of Kikyo. Yes he did miss her….a lot.

Sesshomaru felt his brother's distress but didn't say anything. He knew that behind him he was fuming and staring daggers at him (Sesshomaru). It was a test, how patient could Inuyasha be before he lost his cool? Youkai of the royal court needed to know when to keep their cool and their silence. He smirked and kept walking.

"Do you feel that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said stopping suddenly. It couldn't be? Could it?

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. It was a powerful blast of purification energy and a shudder ran through their demon blood.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 12. read and review!_


	13. Shatter part 1

_Chapter 13: Shatter part 1_

_Last time: "Do you feel that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said stopping suddenly. It couldn't be? Could it? "Hn." Sesshomaru said. It was a powerful blast of purification energy and a shudder ran through their demon blood. _

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 13. Sorry for the long wait…I didn't exactly have a great holiday/new year so to speak, so updating my fanfics wasn't at the top of my list._

_

* * *

  
_

_-Kimiko- _

Dammit! She couldn't believe that she fell down! Her life was on the line and she was about to get killed or worse kidnapped and just now she decided to be clumsy. No doubt Hiko was already in their chambers to find her missing. Hopefully he wouldn't be angry with her, rather worried. Sporting a few bruises and cuts now, kimono torn, she was officially ticked off at Hitoshi. Hiko could kill him if he so desired. This was her favorite kimono too! It wasn't like Hiko would buy her another one just like it but that wasn't the point! Damn demons were on her tail and it was annoying her more than scaring her. 'I'm not here to hurt you.' The demon had said. Screw that thought! Hiko would have their heads and now she was cold. Suddenly a crash came through the clearing and she sighed. Well looked like they'd caught up to her and she felt something stir in her blood. Purification energy….powerful energy.

She looked up to see a human woman standing by her side. Huh? Who was she? Had they met before? She winced as she heard the screams and yells of the demons (who had caught up to her) being burned by the miko purifying powers. Scary lady….whoever she was. Unluckily the demons weren't being purified to a crisp. Looked like Hitoshi, damn him, picked the best demons that he could find and make sure that they weren't weaklings who would die fast. The lady grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Then the both ran as fast as they could, it didn't matter what direction, but just to get away was what mattered most at the minute.

She supposed she should say something like a 'thank you' to the lady who had a determined look on her face now. "Umm…Miss…." Kimiko started.

"No time to talk now. I can feel their demonic energy and closing in on us." The lady said as the both ran.

"Um...what direction are we going?" Kimiko asked. She was sure that the lady would not respond but she did.

"South-east." The lady said. Kimiko nodded. Wait…south-east? That's where Haru lived! Okay sure Hiko didn't like him (because he thought Haru was too friendly with Kimiko.) In other words, 'find your **own mate** otherwise I'll kick your ass.' But he was a friend of the family! And she was, the both were in need of help right now.

"So ah what's your name?" Kimiko said trying to make conversation. She could run faster but kept up a light pace with the human female, which might prove to be bad for the both since the demons were gaining on them but they were almost south-east.

The female looked over not really knowing why she saved this strange talkative demoness, perhaps she wanted to redeem herself in front of everyone, to show that she wanted to be a part of everyone's lives and not be shunned away for her previous bad deeds and the many people she had hurt. She wanted so desperately to have a life with friends, family and being carefree.

"My name is Kikyo." She said trying to be friendly, which was proving to be difficult for her, but she would try.

"Well thanks for protecting me lady Kikyo. My name is Kimiko-sama and I am lady of the eastern lands. My mate is Hiko and he will be most grateful to you for helping me. Are you mated? Do you have any pups? I mean children, considering you are human? Well you are a Miko and you would have to mate a human male, oh wait Miko's don't mate at all right? Something about keeping their holiness and purity. The same with Monks. Well that's what I heard anyway…." Kimiko started.

"Haru, a friend of the family…well my family at least, lives south-east, he should help us. Hiko doesn't like him a lot. He thinks that Haru likes me. But that isn't the case at all! He's just a good childhood friend! But Hiko respects me but threatened Haru that he'd castrate him and send him to hell if he did anything to me at all. That doesn't sound very pleasant does it?"

'_And do you ever shut up?'_ Kikyo thought inwardly. What an interesting demoness, kind unlike other females she'd met. Sort of 'thought out loud' though. Perhaps it was time to not be so narrow minded in thinking that all demons were evil and killers. Kikyo cracked a small smile and shook her head. "No Kimiko-sama that doesn't sound to good. Perhaps should heed Hiko's words." Kimiko giggled despite the situation right now. She liked this Miko.

_-Sesshomaru and Inuyasha- _

Sesshomaru had this weird feeling and decided to stop by Kaede's village before they went back to the palace. Inuyasha was grumbling behind Sesshomaru and about his 'royal pain' of a brother. Kagome had told him that her friend/sister Sango, the slayer was expecting and almost due. Could this be the weird feeling he was having? Knowing Kagome she would be as reckless to run out of the palace to help out her friend, without the protection of her personal guard and the palace guards.

Was Kagome in danger perhaps? His inner beast growled at the thought of anyone harming his mate-to-be. Why would she need to display such powerful energy? Inuyasha, still walking behind him, saw his brother's shoulders tense. So he thought Kagome was in danger? Nah…that girl could put any demon in their place and have him cowering, begging for her forgiveness. Besides she was safe in the western palace, locked up probably thinking up evil things to do to Sesshomaru. He knew she didn't like being locked up and he grinned as he thought of Kagome yelling and hurting Sesshomaru for his audacity to lock her up. Kikyo was in the village…but he knew that she was still the un-dead, not living, not dead….there was no way she could possess such power.

They made their way to the front of the gates, as the villagers gave them a wide berth, not liking demons, even though they knew they were friendly….still they were demons and could not be trusted, especially when their inner beast took over. Inuyasha walked a little ahead of Sesshomaru, which oddly he didn't object to and wish Inuyasha for a slow and painful death thinking he was the alpha male….or perhaps he was just in deep thought and worried about his mate Kagome.

"Ah here we go…" Inuyasha said, his pace becoming faster as he approached the hut. He pushed the screen/door open to reveal Sango sitting with a baby and Kagome?! How had she gotten away from the palace? Undetected? And what Baka let her out?! But she had been here for Sango in her time of need hadn't she? Now to see Sesshomaru's reaction to it all. He was an understanding and reasonable demon right?

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru not looking too shocked to see the both of them. She looked at Sesshomaru who was just walking into the hut. So business had been settled already and Hitoshi was dead? She doubted it. Wouldn't Hiko save his 'dear younger brother' for torture or something? "Umm…Hi? Am I in trouble?" Kagome began laughing nervously.

"Hn. That remains to be seen." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he made himself comfortable. The two of them….he knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything to her…..

"So did ya both feel that surge of purification energy coming from the forest. I'm guessing that wasn't you Kags…" Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head. Even she didn't have the training to achieve such a level of energy. It had to come from a Miko with a great deal of power or an advanced healer with the knowledge.

"Kagome…I believe we should talk." Sesshomaru said advancing towards her. He didn't seem pissed or angry.

"We should? Right…" Kagome said and then before she could get another word in, he took her by the arm and the pair walked out of the hut.

"Umm…Houshi?" Sango said watching the pair walk out of the hut. She hoped that Sesshomaru wasn't upset. Well he shouldn't be because Kagome was only helping! But with demons you never knew, even if she had extensive knowledge about them, their ways.

"My dear is this about having more kids?" Miroku said grinning at her.

'……….'

**BONK!**

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

Kagome followed Sesshomaru and bit her lip. He better not be mad at her! Who the hell was he if he thought he could tell her what to do and when to do it?! She wasn't some feudal era obedient female! If he said anything or got mad at her she'd tell him to shove his mating idea and go mate someone else and she'd go home! There were always be more males in the world…Still this was Sesshomaru though….no others like him…well she could probably meet him in the future somewhere.

_No doubt he'd be hot…._

_No doubt he'd be powerful…_

_No doubt he'd be a rich C.E.O of some famous company with girls fawning all over him…._

_No doubt he'd still be cold and unemotional to any girl's advances….(and threw away their numbers at that too!) _

_No doubt he'd want nothing to do with a girl like her….._

_The reflection….She was the mirror image of the better one….the mirror's reflection…._

Kagome sighed as she stared at his back. Well he was different than Inuyasha right? They walked to a clearing, out of earshot of everyone, like anyone would dare follow Sesshomaru anyway. Kagome giggled as she thought of the possibility.

'_You dare follow this Sesshomaru and invade his personal space? You shall perish now!' _

"So…you were going to say?" Kagome started as he turned to look down at her. He shouldn't be upset with her but he was....

"You ran away from the safety of home." He said in his usual cold voice. Kagome's eyebrow twitched. So it was that was it? She should've guessed that it would be. Males were so predictable.

"I had to help out a friend, a promise made years ago! And I left with a guard too!" Kagome said in her defense. Why was she defending herself? She said she'd go back home to the future and to hell with Sesshomaru! But her legs weren't moving towards the bone-eaters well.

"You could've been seriously hurt or injured…." Sesshomaru continued. Kagome tapped her foot in annoyance. Where was he going with this? He was just pointing out facts.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said. He pulled her to him and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Huh? What was he doing? Kagome's face was starting to turn pink, a blush on her face.

"Promise this Sesshomaru you will never be so reckless as to make dangerous decisions by yourself and run off without telling me." He whispered to her. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if he found out something ill had befell her while he was away. Kagome smiled.

So he wasn't going to be a jerk and tell her that she was stupid for leaving as Inuyasha would've said (which showed that he just cared about Kagome that is….) She hugged him and said, "I promise."

_-Kimiko and Kikyo- _

The both ran away from the demons as fast as they could but the demons were gaining on them. Why was Hitoshi ever so persistent? She shook her head and then heard Kikyo the Miko shout something and then she turned back around and then **BAM! **"Owww…my head." Kimiko said rubbing her head and started to waver before strong arms grabbed her and she fell on her ass.

Kimiko looked up to see concerned eyes looking down at her. She looked happy and hugged Haru who grimaced and looked around him. Obviously, he was looking for Hiko who would no doubt tear him to shreds if he saw the embrace. Not that he hated Kimiko but with Hiko, Haru would rather be safe than sorry. Kimiko was traveling with a Miko who smelled of death and decay. "Are you alright?" he asked her. _'And please let go of me while you are at it….'_ He said inwardly.

Kikyo watched this exchange in silence. Then she looked over to see a couple of demons entering the clearing and gave them a bored look. This world was surrounded by demons! Trying to attack humans…Why couldn't the two just live in peace? The demons saw Lady Kimiko holding onto a demon…..which wasn't her mate….. who she claimed to love and they'd caught her red-handed. Not that they would ever tarnish her reputation by spreading lies.

One demon who had been chasing her stupidly blurted out, "What kind of demoness are you anyway? Do you run off like some whore or prostitute, going after money if you see a male demon to your liking? Hugging and touching him? And ruining the reputation of the royal youkai court?"

Kimiko's face went white and she blushed in embarrassment backing away from Haru like she'd been burned. She'd feel a lot better if Hiko was here but it looked like she was on her own for now. "How dare you insinuate…" she started. Haru stopped her before she said another word and glared at the demons who winced.

"Had the lot of you been paying any attention at all, you would see that you are the ones that have caused her distress, chasing her and she feared for her life and she hugged me in relief knowing and hoping she is in safe arms…." Haru said. Kikyo shifted her feet from one to the other. When was this going to be over? Demons were so overdramatic…..

'_She hugged me in relief knowing and hoping she is in safe arms.'_ Kimiko smiled from behind Haru as he spoke to them. It was nice to know that he would always be there for her.

'_Thanks Haru….thank you for not loving me…..'_

_

* * *

  
_

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review. _


	14. Shatter part 2

_Chapter 14: Shatter part 2_

_Last time: 'She hugged me in relief knowing and hoping she is in safe arms.'_ Kimiko smiled from behind Haru as he spoke to them. It was nice to know that he would always be there for her. _'Thanks Haru….thank you for not loving me…..'_

_Lady Nefertiti: So sorry for the 'H' male name mix-up/confusion for people who had to go back and clarify who was who. _

**Hiko: Kimiko's mate. **

**Hitoshi: Hiko's little brother that wants to kill Hiko for his lands as well as wants Kimiko for a mate.**

**Haru: old family friend that Hiko isn't too fond of and you will find out why! Expect a twist that you probably weren't expecting at all in this chapter! LOL…..**

**

* * *

  
**

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (clearing)_

So he had been worried for her safety and well being, not that he'd ever admit it to her. How…sweet. Not that she'd ever tell him he was acting 'sweet' and Kagome sweatdropped. "So we should go back to the others now? Don't you think?" Kagome said to Sesshomaru. He nodded as the both walked together in silence.

"So umm…what happened with Kimiko and that entire situation?" Kagome said trying to strike up a conversation with him.

"She is safe at home with her mate, Hiko who is taking care of his little brother Hitoshi as we speak." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh that's good." Kagome said. She had been worried that something ill had befallen Kimiko. "Umm…so what do we do once we get back to camp?" Kagome asked him.

"We shall return west." Sesshomaru said as if this was a no-brainer question. Little did he know that Inuyasha was plotting something in Miroku and Sango's hut, very loudly in fact.

_-Kikyo, Kimiko and Haru- _

"I shall return to Inuyasha's forest now." Kikyo said in an emotionless tone. Kikyo knew that Inuyasha would no doubt be there….stirring up trouble out loud. It was her duty to put him in his place. Haru nodded at her but Kimiko didn't really want to be left with Haru all by herself. She didn't respond and didn't want to say, _'I don't want to be left alone with Haru. His presence makes me nervous._' It would be just plain rude.

Haru and Kimiko walked slowly towards his palace as they saw Kikyo heading towards Inuyasha's forest. Haru was a little tense as they walked and Kimiko didn't know why….or perhaps she didn't want to discuss that matter. Still he was silent and then he'd speak once they got to the palace? She hoped that Hiko was alright though, no doubt worried sick about her and she hoped that he caught her scent and was coming to find her right this minute.

_Not that she was in any danger from being with Haru…._

_-Inuyasha and the rest of the tachi- _

"I can't believe the both of ya let Kagome walk off with that bastard! Just like that! They aren't mates or lovers or even courting like that!!!" Inuyasha said, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"I thought you were with Kikyo?" Sango said calmly as she shifted her son she and Miroku decided to name Senjou. Inuyasha looked at her like she was stupid but didn't dare approach her as his gaze shifted to Miroku who looked about ready to hit him with the holy powers, sutra's he had or the blasted staff, whichever came first.

"NO! I love Kagome! I thought this was already settled! And we are mating, living happily ever after and having pups! Kikyo is….she's gone." Inuyasha said. Miroku sighed. His friend was so stupid. Even if there was a slight chance (like zero percent) the both, Kagome and Inuyasha got together Sesshomaru would kill him for even implying that Kagome was his and not Sesshomaru's. Besides Inuyasha only saw Kagome as a Kikyo, not to mention he'd destroyed his chances more when he'd yelled to Kagome that she was 'the mere shadow of the real one' the 'copy' the Mirror's reflection. Poor Inuyasha. He was going to have to find himself another woman….another Miko maybe?

_-Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"Hey I wanted to ask…." Kagome started but hesitated. What would he say? Would she be angry with him if he refused her? And would she tell him that she'd rather mate someone since he was being a selfish demon and was someone who didn't care for her wants and needs?

Sesshomaru looked amused at her insecure face. What was she thinking over there in that head of hers? She was biting her lip so it must be important. "Ask." He said in a calm and cool voice.

"I wanted to know…if…could Sango and Miroku and maybe Inuyasha…(at this Sesshomaru inwardly frowned) could they come stay with us in the palace? I mean they'd be safe and seeing that Sango just had a baby I'd be near her to help and we could spend time together but of course you don't have to, it was just a suggestion." Kagome finished and snuck a peek at Sesshomaru's face which was of course, blank but he had caught it.

"This Sesshomaru is not fond of humans or hanyou's…." Sesshomaru started.

'I knew it….' Kagome thought sadly but didn't say anything.

'_but will you leave him?'_ her conscious asked her.

'……………..'

"However, this Sesshomaru shall allow it if they behave, especially that hanyou." Sesshomaru said. He just didn't add that he was allowing it because he wanted to keep his beloved mate-to-be happy. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile from her and she took him by the hand as they walked together hand-in-hand.

"Thanks so much….Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly. Not caring that the villagers saw her with her Sesshomaru right now. The villagers were now thinking that their holy Miko had tainted herself by being with a vile demon, holding hands with him and she had probably been in his bed too! They knew that sadly they needed to rid themselves of, first the Miko and then the demon.

_-Back to Kimiko and Haru- _

She wasn't sure how she felt right now as she walked the palace gates with Haru. The entire palace knew that Haru had feelings for Lady Kimiko and for them to be walking into the palace, just him and her it seemed like they were acting like mates and Kimiko tried not to look at anyone, rather ahead of her so she could just go into Haru's study and disappear so no one would see her. And to think he wanted to hold her hand! Damn him! It wasn't even funny. What if perhaps she ran off and told Hiko that Haru was hitting on her and touching her? One dead demon! that's what Haru would be!

No doubt that the castle would be buzzing with rumors as to why she was here? Where was her mate Hiko? Did she run away from him? Did he hurt her and did Haru save her life? She grimaced. It wasn't so great to be the center of attention sometimes.

Dammit would Hiko never come?! She'd rather be here with Hiko and not alone with Haru. Well as long as they stayed public in the eyes of others and didn't go anywhere private, like a secluded library or a deserted wing of the castle or a bedroom (she blushed in embarrassment at that thought) she'd be fine.

They arrived in his study as Haru went over to his desk and sat down. Kimiko looked over at him and then turned to stare at the fireplace. No one spoke and the minutes went by. It was driving her crazy and she was about to say something when Haru spoke up for her and she turned to face him.

"As your best friend I am upset to know that you hadn't confided in me that Hiko abuses you and hits you Kimiko. Such a bastard to cause you harm. Why did you hide it from me? Why didn't you tell me!?" Haru walked over to her and looked down at her. A shiver ran down her spine.

"You are lying! Hiko has never hurt me! Stop putting things in my head! You always hated him Haru. You would say anything to pull the both of us apart. How desperate are you? As desperate as Hitoshi?

"Why then did you have a fresh bruise on your back when you were bathing?" a quiet voice said from behind her.

"HITOSHI?!!!!!" Kimiko said whipping around. This was bad. They knew each other?

"Kimiko WHY did you have a bruise on your body?" Hitoshi pressed her. He was upsetting her but he had to know. Did his bastard of a brother hurt her? Why would she cover it up? Did she truly love him?

"I….I…" Kimiko stuttered.

"I fell when I was training in the dojo." She said.

"You are lying." Haru said.

"I am not lying!" Kimiko said. They were driving her nuts! She then turned to glare at Hitoshi evilly. "and you! You pervert! You were peeping on me when I was bathing?!"

"I was passing by!" Hitoshi said in a defensive voice.

"Hiko beats you and you never told us?" Haru said.

"Not this again! Hiko does not HIT me!!!!" Kimiko yelled at the both. Then she slumped on the couch out of breath. Oh where was Hiko?

"We cannot allow you to return to that bastard. He will end up killing you and you will be okay with that?" Haru said.

"That's correct." Hitoshi said. Kimiko looked miserable as she stared into the fireplace. Damn this pair of morons! When Hiko came she'd be glad to be rid of the both! Stupid peeping toms! How dare he stare at her while bathing! Sure she had bruises but they weren't for anyone to see!

She looked up from where she was sitting and suddenly said, "What do you mean you cannot ALLOW me? You are not my keeper nor my parents to tell me what to do!"

"Tell me has Hiko ever punished you for being a bad?" Hitoshi said calmly. He did not wish to upset her but he had to know.

"I….umm…." Kimiko said. She couldn't tell them that he had or how! It would be wrong!

Haru and Hitoshi looked at each other and nodded, affirming that they had been right all along.

_-Hiko- _

Now if he were Kimiko which way would he go if he were in danger? Hn….to Haru. He growled. It was time to end this Haru problem….along with Hitoshi. He didn't know if she had been hurt while she ran away from those guards. He had caught her scent along with a human with holy powers. A Miko or a Monk's. Things were not looking up as he made his way to Haru's palace. True Haru hadn't done anything and saved Kimiko so perhaps Hiko would be merciful, it wasn't right or 'legal' so to speak, to kill a demon lord without good cause. Perhaps he'd just punish Haru to remind him of keeping his hands off Kimiko and bring her back home rather than escort her back to his own palace to keep like she was his.

Punishing Kimiko would be fun, it always was and he knew she would've agreed but never would've voiced it to tell him. The first time he said he was going to 'punish' her she looked like a scared rabbit and ran away calling him evil. He quickened his pace towards the castle to go retrieve his mate.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru felt something was wrong as they made their way back to Sango and Miroku's hut. She turned around to see some humans discreetly making thier way and following them, men holding pitchforks but none looking like they were going to attack.

They walked into the hut to see an angry Inuyasha, more angry now since he saw Kagome holding Sesshomaru's hand and looked at him sternly like she wasn't going to let go, apologize that it was a mistake she was holding his hand. 'Sit' Inuyasha if he called her a cheater. She was holding Sesshomaru's hand like she wanted to, like it was supposed to be there all along and there was nothing wrong with it! "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said and was about to pull out his sword, not angrily but in jealousy and Miroku stopped him.

"There will be no violence in my home. You boys will take this outside and out of the village if you've got problems with each other." Miroku said in a stern voice.

"Chikishou" Sango muttered as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome left the hut. She did not want them to fight. And she couldn't help them either! She was holding a baby and Miroku would never approve but that didn't mean she could just watch and yell at the both. She got up and followed, Miroku trailing her with baby in his arms, sighing. This would not end pretty.

_-Study- _

"Come on Kimiko lets find you a room so you can rest." Hitoshi said pulling her up to stand beside him.

"Ittai nani o?!" Kimiko said rudely in anger. "Get your hands off me!" and pulled away from him. How dare he touch her!

"Kimiko dearest….I know I did not just hear you swear….and do get your filthy hands off my mate _little brother_." Hiko said walking into the study.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Ooohhh…a twist in the fic. Hiko abuses Kimiko and punishes her…WTF? Inuyasha's still after Kagome? The villagers are on the rampage to kill Kagome and Sesshomaru (good luck with that). Don't forget to review!!!_

_Word Bank: _

**Chikishou**-Dammit, shit.

**"Ittai nani o?!"**- 'What the heck?' Or spoken ruder with anger in your voice (Like Kimiko just did) "What the F….?"


	15. Angry mates and jealous demons

_Chapter 15: Angry mates, jealous demons_

_Last time: "Come on Kimiko lets find you a room so you can rest." Hitoshi said pulling her up to stand beside him. _

_"Ittai nani o?!"__ Kimiko said rudely in anger. "Get your hands off me!" and pulled away from him. How dare he touch her!_

"_Kimiko dearest….I know I did not just hear you swear….and do get your filthy hands off my mate little brother." Hiko said walking into the study._

_

* * *

_

_-Earlier- (with Hiko)_

He was furious.

Furious that his mate was taken away from him…

Furious that Hitoshi had the nerve to stand up to him and act as lord…

Furious that she was with Haru…(yes he figured it out)

Even more furious that his pregnant mate was running for her life and if he found her injured…..

He was making his way over as fast as he could towards Haru. He knew that Haru wouldn't do anything to her, but one could never be sure, with demons you never knew…..and Haru used to be friends with Hitoshi. Of course he hadn't expected Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to stay at his palace since he was leaving himself. Sesshomaru had his own mate, a lady…Kagome-sama was it? To deal with. Hitoshi…why did he have to go bad? What had happened that made him so angry that he felt the need to betray Hiko?

Did he want to be lord so bad?

Did he want Kimiko so much that he was willing to kill him (Hiko) even if it would hurt Kimiko in the end?

No doubt that Kimiko would be upset if he killed Hitoshi, he was Hiko's only brother and family left but sometimes you just had to draw the line. Haru…he was another story. Hiko had always felt a bit uncomfortable when he was around, maybe bashing his head into the wall would fix his brain to stay away or maybe he was too overprotective of Kimiko….she never did say. He walked through the castle gates, no one stopped him, they just looked somewhat afraid of him. So then he hadn't abandoned Kimiko after all…..was going through their minds.

Hiko was about to walk through the doors of the study where he could sense his mate and Hitoshi was well….damn him. So he was here after all. Perhaps he could try Haru as a traitor and kill him along with Hitoshi. It was a thought to consider. Then he heard angry voices inside. Haru and Hitoshi arguing with Kimiko. Putting thoughts into her head and making her upset.

Then before he walked in he heard, **"**_**Ittai nani o?! Get your hands off me!"**_he would've smirked had the situation been otherwise. He didn't think Kimiko had it in her to swear. Where had she learned such dirty language?

"Kimiko dearest….I know I did not just hear you swear….and do get your filthy hands off my mate little brother." Hiko said walking into the study.

"**HIKO!!"** Kimiko exclaimed and ran over and hugged him happily, earning a scowl from Hitoshi and a look of disapproval from Haru.

"Oh you're here are you…" Haru said in a bored fashion and looked up at Hiko. He never did like the demon. He was/had been best friends with Kimiko, he should've been the one to mate her! He would never in a million years tell Kimiko though…he was jealous and he couldn't admit it.

"Hn." Hiko said and he held his mate closer to him. He could sense what Haru was feeling/thinking. Kimiko blinked at Haru. She could feel it….but why?

"Haru…." She began trying to pull away from Hiko but was yanked back to Hiko's side. Softly of course, she was expecting.

"Can we skip the melodrama and get to the point here? Oh just to set the record straight…I just wanted to be lord, you can have Kimiko." Hitoshi said waving his hand listlessly as if Kimiko were someone insignificant. Hiko was about to say something when out of nowhere….

"They Said….(sob)…They said you **BEAT** me (sob)!" Kimiko started crying. "They said you **hurt **me and **hate **me! (sob) They said I have scars and bruises too!" Kimiko continued. "Do you hate me Hiko?" she said crying, her eyes watery, looking at him unhappily.

Hiko growled at his younger brother. He was so dead and now. "Kimiko you sit right here and wait for me and I love you. I would never hate you." Hiko said and sat Kimiko on a sofa near the fireplace, patting her head lovingly. She just nodded, too tired to argue. Let Hiko kill the fools and be done with it.

"So you claim to love Kimiko and yet you made her upset Haru? And what about you Hitoshi? Going to emotionally cause extra distress to a pregnant lady?" Hiko said stalking closer to the pair.

"Going to kill us in front of your beloved mate Hiko?" Hitoshi said stalling for time. The future ruler of Hiko's lands could not die!

"Yes. It's not her first time and she did give me permission after all. She might just cheer me on too." Hiko said baring his fangs at them. They both tensed at that and Hiko grabbed Hitoshi by the neck, slamming him into the wall. Kimiko didn't even wince. "So do you want to die first little brother?" he said eyes flashing red, this was his beast speaking.

"You would kill the last of your family Hiko?" Hitoshi said coughing and trying to pull away from Hiko's grasp. He was holding him by the neck. Hiko didn't respond as he crushed Hitoshi's windpipe and when Hitoshi fell to the ground Hiko pulled his sword out and sliced off his brother's head.

"Yes." Hiko said, eyes still red.

"That's going to leave a stain on the carpet." Haru said looking down at the now dead Hitoshi.

"You don't need to worry about the carpet fool. You will be joining him shortly. Hiko said. Haru pulled out his sword and foolish lord not having enough sword practice….well Hiko cut his arm off and then ran his sword through his heart.

"So my love, are you ready to return home?" Hiko said, red leaving his eyes and a smile directed at her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and then whispered, "So about that punishment…." He said smirking into her hair.

"You are a hentai….that's what you are." Kimiko muttered.

"Such flattery…" he said and then out of nowhere, pulled a Miroku-stunt which earned him a slap….he rubbed her ass….

"Hentai!" Kimiko hissed.

"Ah…but I do love my mate." He said rubbing his cheek and kissed the top of her head.

_-With the Inu-tachi- Inuyasha's forest. _

Sango was following them with an unhappy expression on her face. They would surely kill each other now! This was a fight over a female! And only one would come out the winner…..she'd read all about it.

"Sango my love. You will not intervene. Demons are not very rational in these situations. Let Kagome. She's the only one that can talk them out of this." Miroku called to her, still holding their son. She turned around to face him. He said in such a determined voice. She nodded but that didn't mean she couldn't help Kagome.

"I get this really weird feeling Sesshomaru…." Kagome said looking over her shoulder.

"Indeed?" he said to her. Of course he felt it too but didn't say anything. It wouldn't do to worry Kagome over nothing insignificant. They got to a clearing away from the village so they didn't cause destruction and Kagome stood with Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango sat at the base of a tree away from the clearing and Miroku handed the baby to Sango. It would keep her from jumping into battle.

"Oi!? Bastard you gonna fight me for Kagome or what? If you must know….that she isn't anything special!" Inuyasha said. He pointed at Kagome then and yelled, "You are nothing more than a Mirror's reflection! You are my Kikyo! I saw you first! You belong to me! You are mine!"

Kagome didn't even blink at that. Usually that would hurt her and she would return home but….huh?

"There they are! Down with the demon and Miko! Chop off their heads! Send them to the underworld! Vile demon! Unfaithful Miko!" Village men and some women charged in holding garden weapons, brooms and knives.

"Stupid Villagers gonna die. All of them…." Kagome said, astonished by their audacity to pick a fight with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru don't kill them." She said. She sighed and then created a barrier around them so the villagers couldn't intervene she'd deal with them later…oh and she also blocked their voices out. It was distracting! Now then…back to business.

"Inuyasha you drove me away! It's always Kikyo. Why can't you see that I want a life of my own now? I want to be Kagome! Even when Kikyo is dead and gone you still just see her!!!" Kagome started. "If we had mated…." She said but stopped.

A growl from Sesshomaru. He didn't like where this was going.

"If this gets dangerous I want you to leave with the baby Sango." Miroku said in firm voice.

(sigh) "Okay…." She said.

"Inuyasha I don't want you dead! I lik...errr….I wish for you to stay alive!" Kagome said glancing over at a red-eyed Sesshomaru. Telling Inuyasha 'I like….' Wouldn't do right now in front of Sesshomaru….especially right now.

Inuyasha was about to charge, eyes flashing red right at Kagome but Sesshomaru pulled her behind him. "Hanyou…" he warned.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said standing suddenly. 'Kagome subdue him! Kagome use your subjugation…' Miroku chanted inwardly. But he didn't have to because….

"Inuyasha behave yourself!" a voice said from behind him.

"Ki-Kikyo?!" Inuyasha said whipping around.

Miroku sighed inwardly maybe Inuyasha would come to his senses now.

"How…But you were…I thought…" Inuyasha stuttered and then ran to her holding her in his embrace.

"It's a long story." Kikyo said a smile on her face.

"Now isn't that romantic?" Kagome said happily from behind Sesshomaru.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said eyes returning to their normal color. Pity…he wanted to shed blood. Really.

"Now about those villagers…." Kagome said looking outside the barrier.

"Oh I sent them away.'' Kikyo said still in Inuyasha's arms.

"Shall we return to the village then?" Miroku said, pulling Sango up with him. Everyone nodded.

"Oh is that your baby? Isn't he adorable?" Kikyo said smiling. "I can't wait to have my own bab…pups!" Kikyo said all smiles and even Kagome and Sango gave a laugh at Inuyasha's last statement….

"You can have pups now?!!!" Inuyasha's eyes wide open.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter15. Last chapter. The sequel will be out soon. I have a midterm this week and I gotta study. Look out for the sequel! Don't forget to review! otherwise I might think there's no sequel needed…lol. _


End file.
